Un Jeune Homme Convoité
by Alfgard
Summary: Comment une dette de famille va faire tomber Drago dans les bras de Harry ! Ceci est l'adaptation d'un roman de Johanna Lindsey ! Drarry Slash Yaoi
1. Résignation

**Chapitre 01 : Résignation**

_Une grande et fine silhouette marchait nerveusement dans les rues de ce quartier de Londres. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel quartier. Bien avant d'y être ce soir, le jeune homme en avait entendu parler. C'était le quartier "Chic" de la prostitution sorcière. Il y avait la lie de la prostitution dans l'Allée des Embrumes et celui-ci. Et ici, à Greenwich, se "cachaient" les "maisons" des prostituées de haut vol du monde sorcier._

_Il ralentit alors l'allure et vit le bâtiment que son oncle lui avait désigné. C'était un hôtel particulier fait en pierre de calcaire, ce qui lui donnait un aspect laiteux. Il offrait un contraste saisissant avec les autres bâtiments faits de granit gris foncé. Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant la grande porte en bois, hésitant mais en avait-il encore le droit ou le pouvoir._

_C'était une chance, pour lui, au moins vivrait-il à nouveau dans un certain luxe, pendant quelques semaines ou plus. Même si se "prostituer" et donner sa virginité au premier "richard" venu n'était pas à crier sur les toits. Comme l'avait dit son oncle, et il le pensait aussi, le délai était trop court pour faire un mariage. Pourtant, son nom aurait pu suffire à trouver une épouse ou un époux. Sans ce fichu délai, il aurait pu au moins s'épanouir dans le mariage. Il s'ébroua. Il fallait savoir passer au dessus de ces contingences. Il se mit alors à revivre la conversation qu'il avait eut deux nuits auparavant._

_Depuis la fin de la guerre, il faisait régulièrement des cauchemars et se réveillait. Même après deux ans, Il ne se remettait pas d'avoir participé et assisté à la Grande Bataille Finale contre le Mage Noir Voldemort. Il avait vu bon nombre de ses amis et de ses camarades succomber sous les sorts des mangemorts. Si bien qu'il se relevait presque toutes les nuits. Il descendait le grand escalier et allait étancher sa soif occasionnée par ses angoisses nocturnes. Depuis qu'il vivait chez sa tante, cette dernière ainsi que sa cousine, le taquinait sur ces cernes qui minait son visage. Il ne pouvait pas non plus oublier que ses parents avaient été tués par le Démon. Les deux femmes avaient fortement insisté pour qu'il vienne vivre avec eux. La guerre l'avait ruiné. Toutes les possessions de son père étaient passées aux mains du Ministère puis avaient été redistribuées entre les victimes de la Guerre. Il importait peu aux politiques qu'un fils de mangemorts finisse à la rue._

_Heureusement pour lui, il est des gens qui ont le sens de la famille chevillé au corps. Lui, le paria, le détesté, le délaissé avait été accueilli, non recueilli, par la famille de sa mère. Sa cousine, Nymphadora, qui était un membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix, lui avait prit la main, ce fameux jour où il s'était humilié à aller chercher à manger dans un centre de l'Armée du Salut. Alors qu'il avalait sa soupe, il eut la surprise de voir cette tornade aux cheveux violets qui portait un tablier s'asseoir en face de lui._

- Que fais-tu là cousin ?

_Il avait un sourcil interrogateur. Il ne la connaissait que de loin et pour l'avoir vu protéger Potter._

- Cela me semble évident, "cousine", je mange ! _ricana t'il_.

- Je voulais savoir pourquoi quelqu'un de ton rang et qui a participé à la Grande Bataille se trouve ici avec les pauvres hères ?

- Le Ministère m'a dépossédé de tous mes biens et il faut bien que je me nourrisse, non ?

- Tu n'as pas de travail ?

- Et comment je pourrais ? Quelles sont mes compétences ? Je n'ai pas fini mes études et je n'ai pas mes ASPICS !

- Et si tu reprenais tes études ?

- Avec quel argent ?

- Tu pourrais venir vivre chez mes parents ?

_Là-dessus, le jeune homme fut estomaqué. Il l'était parce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'on veuille l'aider, lui._

- Tes parents voudraient bien ?

- Bien sûr ! Je te laisse finir ton repas, je leur envoi un hibou et puis j'ai deux trois trucs à faire. Je reviens dans un quart d'heure.

_Elle le laissa là devant sa soupe. Une demie-heure plus tard, elle transplanait avec lui jusqu'au domicile de Ted et Andromeda Tonks. Il vécut dans cette maison. Ce fut deux ans de bonheur familial comme il n'en avait jamais connu avec ses propres parents. La sœur de sa mère s'était comportée avec lui comme s'il était son propre fils. Il avait repris ses études et obtenu ses ASPICS. Il avait aussi commencé sa première année d'étude pour devenir Guérisseur. Ses talents en potions, en sortilèges et métamorphose lui permettait déjà d'être le meilleur de sa promotion. Evidemment, il avait un an de retard mais cela ne l'inquiétait plus._

_Et puis cette nuit là, deux nuits plus tôt, il était descendu une énième fois pour boire un verre d'eau et pour effacer ces souvenirs. Il avait alors entendu quelques reniflements et deux ou trois sanglots dans le bureau de Ted. Il s'y était arrêté. Il avait vu son oncle avec une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu à la main. Il était complètement saoul et tenait un pistolet à la main. Le jeune homme avait posé la main sur l'épaule de ce deuxième père._

- Oh, c'est toi ?!

- Mon oncle, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Nous sommes ruinés !

- Ah !

- Oui ! Andie va me tuer !

- Mais comment c'est arrivé ?

- J'ai perdu mon travail !

- Comment ?

- Je ne travaille plus chez Gringotts depuis trois mois !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- J'ai envoyé un coup de poing à un client et je l'ai copieusement insulté devant tous les autres clients !

- Mon oncle, non !

- Si, il m'avait traité de "sang-de-bourbe" et justement mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour.

_Le jeune homme qui, plus jeune, avait facilement cette insulte à la bouche, n'avait jamais pensé à son oncle de cette façon-là. Comme quoi, il avait vraiment changé. Mieux, il lui était devenu insupportable que l'on insulte un brave homme comme Ted Tonks avec ce nom d'oiseau._

- Et après ?

- Ils m'ont viré ! Depuis, je vous ait fait croire à tous que nous vivions bien et j'ai fait comme si notre train de vie n'allait pas changer. Et j'ai accumulé les dettes, nos dettes !

- Oh, mon oncle !

- Le problème, c'est que mes créanciers me menace de prendre la maison et ta tante tient tant à sa maison. Elle va me tuer !

_Ils parlèrent pendant plusieurs heures afin de trouver une solution. Le jeune homme était effaré de l'inconséquence de son oncle. Il n'avait pas envie que toute "sa" famille et lui-même finisse à la rue. Il avait connu cela de longues semaines et n'avait pas envie de le revivre. Son oncle lui raconta alors le cas d'un ami de son club dont la fille s'était "vendue" dans une maison chic de prostitution à Greenwich. L'ancien serpentard qu'était le neveu avait bien compris le sous-entendu. Ce n'était pas sa cousine qui pouvait régler le problème puisqu'elle venait tout juste de partir en voyage de noces avec son mari, Remus Lupin. C'était à lui d'éviter la ruine pour sa famille. Cela lui était difficile, lui qui avait tout fait pour éviter la prostitution quand il était dans la rue, allait devoir se prostituer pour éviter la rue, quel paradoxe._

- Bien mon oncle ! Je pense que c'est à moi de me dévouer !

- Oh, je te remercie, tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu nous sauves tous ! Je m'occupe de tout, tu n'auras qu'à aller dans cette maison et repartir une fois ta "mission" effectuée.

- Ma "mission", beurk… Sais-tu mon oncle que je n'ai JAMAIS fait l'amour ?

- JAMAIS ! Ni avec une femme, ni avec un homme ?

- Non !

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu as vingt ans ! Tu vas à l'Université ! Tu es si beau !

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Cela ne s'est pas fait ! Peut être est-ce mon air hautain ?

- En attendant, je te remercierais jamais assez !

- Je me demande comment tante Andie va prendre la nouvelle !

- NOOONNN ! Elle ne doit rien savoir ! Sinon, s'en est fini de moi !

- Bien mais il va falloir trouver une bonne excuse pour mon départ. Heureusement que ce sont les vacances.

- Je te remercie ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ! Tu me sauves la vie ! Et ta tante ne se retrouvera pas à la rue !

- Ouais, ouais !!!

_Son oncle était partit se coucher trop fatigué et trop saoul pour continuer à discuter de l'organisation de leur "plan". Le jeune homme avait alors prit la bouteille de whisky-pur-feu et se l'était avalé en deux ou trois grands gorgés. Sa tante avait cru avec une facilité déconcertante à l'histoire de cet ami de Poudlard avec lequel il souhaitait passer ces vacances. Il avait donc préparé un sac de voyage et était parti en fin de journée. Il avait déambulé longtemps dans les rues avant de prendre la direction de Greenwich._

_Revenu de ses souvenirs, le jeune homme toqua à l'entrée de service. Une lumière extérieure s'alluma au dessus de sa tête puis la porte s'ouvrit._

- Drago Malefoy, vous voilà, entrez donc ! _Dit une femme en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer._


	2. Première Humiliation

**Chapitre 02 : Première Humiliation**

- Venez mon chaton, c'est l'heure !

_Drago se tourna vers la femme qui l'observait de la porte. C'était la patronne de la maison. Looni Laval était celle qui allait le "vendre aux enchères". A la voir, personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'elle était tenancière d'un établissement qui faisait office à la fois de maison de jeu et de maison close._

_C'était une grande femme mince. Elle avait une longue chevelure noire qui se balançait dans son dos. Elle portait un long fuseau qui gainait son corps. Par certains côtés, son allure ressemblait à celle de Narcissa Malefoy. Néanmoins, si sa vêture et son apparence, de même qu'un vocabulaire assez châtié, donnaient à penser qu'elle était d'un niveau social élevé, sa voix possédait de trace de la vulgarité de son rang. Le jeune homme à l'éducation parfaite qu'était Drago avait décelé le véritable personnage derrière la façade de grande classe. Looni était bien issue des plus basses couches de la société sorcière. Elle ne s'était néanmoins pas départie une seule fois de sa gentillesse malgré l'air froid qu'elle voulait donner._

_Elle avait expliqué au jeune homme le déroulement de sa "vente". Il ne serait pas "libre" du moins aussi longtemps que son "acheteur" ne se lasserait pas de lui. Le jeune homme qui prit conscience qu'il deviendrait ni plus ni moins un esclave sexuel. Il posa la question concernant l'absence de lassitude._

- Et si je décidais de partir avant qu'il, ou elle, ne se lasse ?

- Eh bien, mon chaton, il vaudrait mieux que non. Vous ne désirez pas savoir ce qu'il adviendrait dans le cas contraire, non ? J'ai une réputation à soutenir.

- D'accord ! Je me demandais…

- Oui ?

- Si vous organisiez souvent des "ventes" de ce genre ?

- Ce sera ma cinquième mais ce sera la première avec quelqu'un issu de votre milieu. Vous êtes le deuxième jeune homme. Habituellement, les familles de votre rang préfèrent le mariage pour recouvrir les créances. Dommage pour vous ! Vous n'êtes pas du bois dont on fait les gigolos.

_Drago se sentit à la fois vexé et flatté par cette dernière phrase._

- Mon oncle n'a pas eut le temps de me trouver une épouse ou un époux !

- Oui, c'est bien dommage ! Je vous présenterai demain soir. L'un de mes garçons peut vous prêter une robe de sorcier un peu plus "suggestive" que ce que je vois dans votre valise. Un courtisan doit avoir l'air d'un courtisan. Vous avez une allure folle dans vos vêtements mais ils sont par trop "classe".

_Il fut emmené dans la chambre qu'il n'occuperait qu'une nuit. C'était décoré avec beaucoup de raffinement._

- Dîtes-moi, mon chaton, vous avez bien compris les conditions de notre "marché" ?

- Oui !

- Vous savez que vous ne recevrez aucune somme d'argent mais vous pourrez recevoir des cadeaux du gentleman, ou de la lady, qu'il pourra vous offrir. Le montant de la "vente" ira à votre oncle ôté du pourcentage qui me revient.

_Drago avait déjà eut cette information mais il redemanda la condition qui "le" protégerait._

- On est d'accord sur mon souhait d'être "masqué" ? Et d'être "renommé" !

- Tout à fait, je vous jetterais un sort qui masquera une partie de votre visage à la "vue" de votre "propriétaire" ! Ce "masque" étant virtuel, vous pourrez vivre comme s'il n'existait pas. Comme prénom de substitution, j'ai pensé à Topaze ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Cela me convient !

_Drago avait été effrayé par le montant de la dette de son oncle._

- Pensez-vous que quelqu'un sera prêt à payer une telle somme ?

- Certainement, mon chaton ! Ces richards ne savent plus quoi faire de leur fric. Si vous saviez ce que je peux voir ou entendre dans mon établissement. Comme cet homme qui demande que je le fouette et qui aime faire des passes ici en étant masqué lui aussi. Et comme cela il sait qui vient ici !

_Drago se mit à rougir en imaginant les fantasmes de ces gens qui payaient pour qu'ils se réalisent._

- Vous pouvez rougir mais il va falloir vous désinhiber. Celui ou celle qui vous achètera se servira de vous pour ses caprices sexuels. Il fera avec vous ce qu'il ne fera pas avec un compagnon officiel. Un de mes garçons va vous expliquer deux ou trois choses pour procurer du plaisir à l'homme ou à la femme à qui vous appartiendrez !

_Dans la matinée suivante, un certain John lui expliqua beaucoup de choses. Etrangement pour un jeune homme de son âge, Drago avait été éloigné des choses du sexe. Il apprit ce jour un nombre de choses qui le choquèrent beaucoup._

_Et voilà, c'était l'heure, il allait devoir entrer dans l'arène, il tremblait de peur. Sa robe de sorcier était fait d'un tissu arachnéen blanc qui ondulait et jetait des reflets nacrés. On pouvait deviner ses muscles légers de jeune homme en bonne santé. Sous cette robe, il portait un pantalon et un polo en soie blanche très moulant. Looni ouvrit la porte devant lui et le conduisit au rez de chaussée où le bruit de nombreuses voix s'élevait._

_Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la salle de jeu et non pas dans le salon de vente._

- La majorité de mes clients sont d'abord des joueurs. C'est un jour faste : la Bourse leur a apporté beaucoup de bénéfices. Qu'ils soient aussi nombreux multiplie les chances de faire monter les enchères. Montez sur cette table et souriez !

_Drago s'exécuta très inquiet et honteux. Looni se dirigea vers le centre de la salle._

- Gentlemen, je souhaite votre attention. Pour la cinquième fois, je vous propose une vente aux enchères.

_Sur ces mots, l'assemblée s'arrêta dans ses activités. Tous se mirent à regarder Looni et se turent._

- Ceux qui sont heureux en amour retourneront à leurs tables de jeux car ils ne seront pas intéressés par des enchères. Pour tous les autres, ceux qui recherchent quelque chose, quelqu'un de nouveau, je vous présente Topaze, ce rougissant jeune homme debout sur la table. Ce ne sera pas pour une simple nuit, non ! Celui d'entre vous qui aura acquit ce jeune sorcier pourra le garder avec lui aussi longtemps qu'il le voudra. Sachez que ce jeune homme est de haut lignage et de sang-pur ! Néanmoins, il restera masqué. Quelqu'un comme lui dans ces conditions là, c'est un rare privilège qui se paie, CHER… Voilà pourquoi la mise à prix sera de deux mille gallions.

_L'assemblée réagit vite très choquée par la somme._

- Quoi ? Vous êtes folle… aucun homme ni aucune femme ne vaut cela !

- Ces testicules sont bourrés de diamants ?

- Cent gallions et pas une mornille de plus.

_Les rires et les moqueries fusèrent de partout. Looni laissa dire tout le monde puis réclama le silence à nouveau._

- Mes amis, voyons, cette petite merveille appartiendra au plus généreux. Celui, ou celle, auquel il appartiendra, pourra, je vous  
le redis, le garder le temps qu'il voudra. Un mois, un an, dix ans ou toujours. Il ne pourra rien en dire. Allons, Mesdames, Messieurs, qui veut être l'heureux mortel qui aura le privilège d'être le premier à user de ce jeune puceau ?

_Drago était très choqué, il ne pensait pas qu'il serait "vendu" de cette façon là. Il avait envie de vomir. Il avait l'impression de plus être qu'un morceau de viande vendu sur un étal. Il avait pensé que ce serait plus confidentiel. Heureusement, qu'il avait réclamé ce masque virtuel car ainsi personne ne le reconnaîtrait. Il buvait sa honte jusqu'à la lie. Il en appela à Merlin souhaitant que son futur "propriétaire" se lasserait vite de lui. Il entendit une voix criarde s'élever._

- Et bien, je lance la première enchère à deux mille gallions !

_Drago était effaré quand il se tourna vers la personne qui venait de lancer la première enchère. Il découvrit que c'était une femme qui avait l'âge d'être sa grand-mère. Il eut l'impression de sombrer dans les flammes de l'enfer._


	3. Deuxième Humiliation

**Pour info : il s'agit du roman "Une Femme Convoitée" (Say you love me). Pour celles qui connaissent : je ne compte pas "copier" la version originale mais bien de m'en inspirer !!! **

**Chapitre 03 : Deuxième Humiliation**

- Pourquoi nous avez-vous amenés ici ? _Grommela Ron Weasley_. Si Hermione apprends cela, elle va me tuer !

_Harry Potter se mit à rire aux éclats et fit un clin d'œil à Blaise Zabini et aux jumeaux Weasley, alors que son ami entrait dans le vestibule._

- Eh… cela fait partie de notre enquête ! _Se récria Blaise.  
_

_Depuis trois mois qu'il s'était marié avec Hermione, Ron ne sortait plus beaucoup et seuls ses impératifs d'Auror l'y obligeaient encore !_

- Blaise, tu ne nous avais pas dit que nous devions venir dans ce qui était le plus connu des Lupanars mais des Salles de Jeux de Hasard !

- Si nous, on savait ! _Répondirent en chœur Fred et Georges._

- Ah ça, on peut compter sur vous pour chercher les occasions de jouer !

- Mon petit Ron, c'est que nous, on ne s'est pas mit la corde au cou ! _Ricana Georges_

- La corde, la corde ! C'est bien mieux qu'une corde, je te prie de me croire que je ne regrette pas !

- Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ? _Demanda l'indiscret Fred._

- Allez les gars, laissez ce pauvre Ron tranquille ! _Ria Harry_

- Je vous ai amenés ici car on y vend aussi des prostitués. C'est pour vérifier s'ils ne sont pas mineurs ou sous l'Impérium !

- Blaise, cela fait deux semaines que tu nous trimbales d'une maison close à une autre ! On ne pourrait pas un peu calmer le jeu ? _Soupira Harry._

- Enfin, Harry, il faut démanteler le réseau ! Trop de mineurs en sont victimes, bien trop ! Sans compter, les adultes qui sont soumis à l'Imperium ! C'est un "commerce" qui me sort des yeux ! Je voudrais bousiller la gueule de ces salauds ! Leur arracher les yeux, leur couper les doigts et pourquoi pas autre chose !!!

- Blaise, Blaise ! Calme-toi ! Nous allons y arriver.

- En tous cas, il paraît que ce lupanar est fréquenté par de drôles de lascars ! Beaucoup de pervers et de perverses !

- Eh bien, _dit Harry_, il m'est arrivé de venir avec Fred et Georges une fois ou deux pour jouer voir pour y aller avec des garçons mais je n'ai rien remarqué de louche !

- J'ai pourtant entendu dire que les pires vices pouvaient y être assouvis ! _Répliqua Ron_. Je sais même que Ombrage y vient très souvent.

_Le nom d'Ombrage éteignit la relative bonne humeur de ses compagnons. Harry et ses amis n'avaient jamais oublié le sadisme et la perversité dont elle avait fait preuve au cours de leur cinquième année à Poudlard. Ils avaient même dû quelques mois plus tôt sauver un jeune homme maigrelet qu'elle rudoyait fortement._

- C'est bien elle à qui j'ai lancé le sort de crache limaces ? _Demanda Blaise_

_Ron se mit à sourire._

- Non, mon cher. C'est Harry qui lui a fait sa fête en lui lançant un sortilège de pousse-dents ! Il était tellement en colère que nous n'avons pas pu envoyer un seul sort à cette saleté !

- Ah ? _Répondit Blaise_. Je devais encore être saoul, je n'en ai aucuns souvenirs !

- Nous étions tous saouls ! Heureusement pour elle car peut être aurions pu lui lancer un sort impardonnable à cette crevure !

- Elle l'aurait mérité ! _Grinça Harry_. C'est une malade ! Sinon pourquoi serait-elle aussi sadique ?

- Tu as tout à fait raison, Harry ! _Opina Ron._ J'ai entendu dire qu'elle adorait les rapports, tu sais… un peu… spéciaux !!

_Harry éclata de rire. Ce sacré Ron savait le don "d'alléger" les ambiances._

- Sacré Ron ! Tu sais que nous sommes dans l'une des plus "sélect" maisons closes et tu peux appeler les choses par leur nom !

- Je préfèrerais néanmoins que l'on s'en aille de là ! Rougit Ron. Vous savez bien que je n'aime pas trop venir dans ce genre d'endroit.

- Ron, c'est pour notre enquête ! _Répliqua Blaise._

- Et bien que l'on se dépêche !

- Moi, j'aimerais bien jouer un peu ! _Dit Georges pendant qu'ils entraient dans la salle de Jeu. _Tiens, tiens, une vente aux enchères… comme par hasard…

- Allons-y ! _Intima Harry qui était leur chef._

_Une fois entrés, Fred se retourna vers eux._

- Doublement dommage ! _Renifla t'il._

- Pourquoi ? _Demanda Georges._

- Parce qu'apparemment, ce beau jeune homme n'a pas l'allure d'un mineur. Ensuite parce que je n'ai pas d'argent devant moi pour me "l'acheter" !

- Fred, comme peux-tu dire cela ? Tu sais pourquoi on vient ici ! Je croyais que tu étais ici pour combattre ce système ! _Grogna Blaise_

- Voyons Blaise, ce qui me débecte c'est que l'on s'en prenne aux mineurs et que l'on use de l'Imperium. Après si une personne veut se vendre c'est son droit le plus total !

- De toute façon, Fred, en as-tu vraiment besoin ? Je croyais que Théo suffisait à ton bonheur ! _Susurra son frère jumeau._

- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort !

_Là-dessus, Harry soupira et s'avança avec Blaise pour mieux voir. C'est alors qu'ils eurent le regard attiré par la magnifique créature juchée sur la table. Harry ne put pas s'empêcher d'admirer la silhouette élancée et malgré tout musclée du bel éphèbe habillé de blanc. Il portait un masque noir qui recouvrait à moitié des joues enflammées par le rougissement._

_Ils entendirent alors le laïus de la propriétaire de l'établissement._

- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, mesdames et messieurs, cette petite merveille fera un parfait petit gigolo. Vous aurez tout loisir de le dresser à vos goûts, puisqu'il est encore "innocent". Et il n'est pas soumis à l'Imperium comme dans certains endroits glauques. Alors, qui renchérit à quatre mille quatre cent gallions ?

_Harry se mit à ricaner doucement. Innocent ? C'est cela, dans un tel endroit. A d'autres. Apparemment, la majeure partie des clients étaient fin saouls. On pouvait leur faire avaler n'importe quelle salade. Cette vente était du dernier comique et elle atteignait une somme exorbitante._

- Avec cette vente plus personne ne joue, moi qui avais envie de me faire un peu d'argent ! _Dit Georges._ Regardez plus personne n'est aux tables de jeu.

- Comment veux-tu ? _Rétorqua Fred. _Moi, je préfère mater ce beau mec !

_Harry soupira._

- Blaise, vu que nous ne sommes pas tombés sur le réseau, on peut peut-être repartir ?

- Je le veux ! _S'écria Fred._

_Aucun de ses compagnons ne posa la question de qui il voulait parler tant ses yeux étaient rivés sur le bel "esclave"._

- Il n'est pas dans tes moyens ! _Lui fit remarquer Harry_

- Et si tu m'accordais un prêt ?

- Non ! _Répondit-il de façon autoritaire._

- Allez, Harry ! _Dit-il d'un ton enjôleur. _Avec ta fortune ce serait une goutte d'eau dans l'océan pour toi !

- Pour moi, ce n'est pas une raison de la dilapider pour un caprice sexuel. Surtout si c'est pour un de TES caprices. Ma réponse est NON, cher associé. Et puis, tu oublies qu'un gigolo nécessite un "entretien" dont tu n'as pas non plus les moyens.

- S'il te plait, Harry !

- Et puis que dirait ta mère, hein ?

_Là-dessus, Ron se mit à ricaner rejoint par Georges et Blaise._

- Ah là, tu m'as bien eut ! Je n'avais pas pensé à cela !

_Ses frères, Harry et Blaise éclatèrent de rire. Tous avaient dans la tête l'image de Molly à cette information._

- Tu vois, je vais pouvoir te faire faire des économies avec mon argent ! _railla Harry._

- Je te remercie grandement, cher associé !

_Une voix connue s'éleva alors dans la salle. Elle donna un frisson dans le dos à Harry._

- Quatre mille six cent gallions, je propose Quatre mille six cent gallions ! _Cria la voix._

- As-tu vu ce montant ? _S'exclama Fred. _C'est de la folie ! Merci de m'avoir retenu, Harry.

_Fred avait posé sa main sur l'épaule du "survivant" mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait déjà plus et regardait la personne qui avait surenchérit._

----

- Quatre mille six cent gallions !

_Drago n'aura jamais cru que l'enchère soit montée aussi haut. Malgré tout l'orgueil des Malefoy dont il était pétrit, il n'était pas sûr de devoir se sentir flatté de valoir un tel prix. Il était trop horrifié pour cela. La femme qui voulait l'acheter ne cachait pas sa perversion, son sourire était gourmand et lubrique. A tout prendre, Drago souhaita que la vieillarde qui avait lancé l'enchère, ou ce jeune dandy d'une trentaine renchérissent sur cette immonde bonne femme. _

_Il se rendit compte que la partie ne se jouait plus entre ces trois là. Ils avaient tous renoncé sous le regard impérieux et "supérieur" de la femme. Il espérait que la vieille femme continuerait quand même l'enchère. Soudain une autre voix s'éleva._

- Cinq mille gallions ! _Cria cette voix. _

_Drago sursauta, il connaissait cette voix mais d'où._

- Pourquoi vous encombrer d'un gigolo ? Beugla quelqu'un. J'ai cru comprendre que les gentlemen se bousculaient devant votre porte ou votre lit.

_Des rires gras et vulgaires s'élevèrent puis toute la salle ricana aussi. Elle redoubla de rire à la réplique du nouvel enchérisseur._

- Justement, ce sont des gentlemen et j'ai envie de goûter une chair plus "épicée" !

_Drago se sentit insulté même s'il n'était pas vraiment visé. D'où venait la voix se trouvait une douzaine de jeunes hommes. Il lui était impossible de savoir qui était son éventuel propriétaire. Il se mit donc à espérer que la vieillarde surenchérisse. Il retint sa respiration car elle avait sombré dans le sommeil._

- Quelqu'un à cinq mille deux cent gallions ? _Proposa Looni. _

_Le silence s'était installé. Drago avait bien remarqué que les enchères étaient montées de cent en cent gallions mais cet homme était monté d'un coup avec quatre cent gallions. Etait-il si riche pour que cette différence ne compte pas ?_

- Quelqu'un à cinq mille deux cent gallions ? _Redemanda Looni un peu plus fort. _

_La bonne femme qui n'était autre que Dolorès Ombrage était furieuse. Elle sortit en bousculant une chaise et tous ceux qui se trouvait sur son trajet. Drago regarda la tête de Looni. Effectivement, la Ombrage avait abandonné l'enchère même si Looni avait espéré que celle-ci continue._

- Très bien. Cinq mille gallions, une fois… Deux fois… Adjugé… Topaze est adjugé cinq mille gallions à Monsieur Harry Potter !

_Drago écarquilla les yeux et chercha dans la foule son vieil ennemi. Potter venait de s'acheter son corps. Il ne le vit pas caché au milieu de la foule._

- Monsieur Potter, je vous attends à mon bureau !

_Looni entraîna alors Drago à sa suite. Il aurait dû être soulagé d'avoir échappé à Ombrage car il connaissait sa perversion mais il ne s'imaginait pas coucher avec Potter. Après tout, il n'était pas homosexuel, enfin, il ne croyait pas l'être. Il faut bien avouer que le sexe n'avait jamais été son obsession comme certains de ses camarades._

- Vous été parfait mon chaton ! _lui murmura Looni en l'emmenant dans le vestibule. _Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'enchère serait montée si haut. Allez chercher vos affaires et je vous attends à mon bureau. Ne traînez pas.

_Traîner ? Alors qu'il était inquiet de savoir pourquoi "Saint Potter" l'avait acheté. A moins qu'il l'ait acheté pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Non, Potter ne pouvait pas avoir fait cela ! Lui qui avait délivré leur elfe de maison ! Lui qui protégeait les "faibles" ! _

_Il redescendit cinq minutes plus tard. Que ferait Potter de lui ? Le relâcher, le torturer ou pire… coucher avec lui ? Comment se passerait sa vie ? _Tudieu… que de questions ! Allez, je vais bien voir !_. Il toqua à la porte et fut invité à entrer._

- Mon cher Monsieur Potter, je suis certaine que vous avez fait une très bonne affaire ! _Disait Looni_. Ah… le voici ! Bien, je vous laisse.

_Drago ferma les yeux deux secondes. Harry n'était pas tout seul, il était accompagné de son vieil ami Blaise Zabini et de trois Weasley. Il ne put alors détacher ses yeux de Harry. Son éternelle coupe de cheveux vouée au vent avait disparu et laissait place à une coupe plus courte qui mettait en valeur sa noirceur. Topaze-Drago croisa alors le regard vert troublant. Harry avait grandi et ils avaient maintenant la même taille. Il s'approcha de Drago._

- Vous pouvez poser votre valise ! _Dit-il._

- Ah… oui… _Murmura Drago._

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? Et pourquoi portez-vous un masque !

- Je serais Topaze, juste Topaze ! Quand à mon "masque", c'est pour protéger ma réelle identité !

- Moi, c'est Harry, Harry Potter ! C'est dommage pour votre masque car j'aime voir le visage de mes amants quand ils jouissent !

_Drago sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale au son de la voix chaude qui prononçait une promesse excitante._

- Vous pourrez toucher mon visage, le masque est virtuel !

_La voix traînante et sensuelle du jeune éphèbe avait fini par émouvoir le "survivant". Il se sentait très attiré par son "acquisition"._

- Dis Harry, as-tu vu la tête de Ombrage quand tu lui as soufflé Topaze ? _Intervint Ron._

- Oui, cela a été une grande satisfaction !

- Crois-tu qu'elle essaiera de se venger ?

- C'est une lâche ! Et pourtant, j'aimerais qu'elle le fasse !

_Drago sentait la haine qui suintait de Harry. Il se sentait néanmoins un peu vexé d'avoir été acheté par vengeance même si au bout du compte il devinait qu'il finirait quand même dans son lit._

- Et bien, ne vous gênez pas, Gentlemen, _dit-il._ Faîtes comme si je n'étais pas là !

_Ils écarquillèrent les yeux sur lui et il comprit qu'à la façon dont il avait parlé il avait démontré qu'il était de haut lignage. Il fallait qu'il laisse croire d'être d'un bas niveau social sinon ils se moqueraient de lui et s'en feraient des gorges chaudes. Il était hors de question que d'autres scandales tombent sur sa famille que ce soit les Malefoy ou les Tonks._

- Ben quouaah, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? _Reprit-il vulgairement._

- Non rien ! Susurra Harry. Venez avec moi. _Dit-il en lui prenant le bras._

_Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la sortie de la maison._


	4. Installation

**Chapitre 04 : Installation**

_Drago regardait la main qui lui tenait le poignet. C'était une main large, mate et musclée qui tranchait avec la peau pâle du jeune gigolo. Il sentait des ondes de chaleur lui parcourir le bras et remonter dans tout son corps. D'autres sensations plus bas dans son ventre le firent frissonner. Harry le dévisagea._

- Tu as froid ?

- Hein ? _Balbutia Drago surpris dans ses pensées érotiques_.

_Harry retira alors sa robe de sorcier et la lui mit sur le dos. La chaleur monta encore plus dans son corps et sur ses joues. Harry lui sourit._

- Tu es charmant à rougir comme cela ! Cela me ferait presque oublier d'où tu viens !

_Alors que le "survivant" continuait à marcher, Drago se mit à humer sa robe. Elle sentait le chocolat. Le chocolat ? Une autre odeur, celle sensuelle d'un parfum de marque emplit aussi ses narines. Drago, dont la parfaite éducation n'était plus à démontrer, reconnut le fabuleux parfum "Shogun". Son cœur palpitait. Pourquoi craquait-il sur son propriétaire ? Il n'était pas homo, non ! Enfin, il ne pensait pas l'être. Sa vie avait été trop compliquée pour penser au sexe. Il essaya de se tester en imaginant une femme nue dans ses bras puis en imaginant un homme. Il ne sentait pas d'un "camp" ou de l'autre. Puis son imagination l'entraîna entre les bras de Harry et là, son corps fut parcourut de frisson et ses reins se mirent à chauffer. Il se remit à rougir car une érection commençait à se faire sentir. Il devait être homo puisque Harry l'attirait._

_Il était tellement prit dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immense 4x4. Les compagnons de Harry montèrent à bord, Blaise prit le volant. Harry monta à l'arrière et tapota la place à côté de lui. Drago ne put qu'obtempérer. Harry posa alors sa main sur sa cuisse. Le gigolo tourna la tête vers son futur amant et le regarda surpris. Une lueur de malice brilla dans les yeux de Harry._

- Tu es gêné, Topaze ?

- C'est que je n'ai jamais fait cela ! _Murmura Drago_

- Tu parles de quoi ? De te vendre ?

- Oui mais aussi que je suis vierge !

- Avec les hommes ?

- Oui mais aussi avec les femmes !

- Allons, j'ai du mal à te croire ! Je sais d'où je viens te retirer !

- Mais c'est VRAI !

- Ne te fatigues pas, je n'y crois pas ! J'ai trop fréquenté ces endroits ces dernières semaines pour y croire !

- Drago se tint coi, vexé que l'on ne croit pas en sa parole. Il baissa la tête. Cela commençait mal entre eux, si sur une chose aussi grave, son "propriétaire" ne le croyait déjà pas. Un doigt vint alors sous son menton pour tourner son visage vers son futur amant.

- Parlons d'autre chose, veux-tu ?

- Oui !

- Je vais t'emmener ce soir à mon domicile habituel mais demain nous partirons.

- Pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas le transplanage ou la poudre de cheminette ?

- Parce que mes amis et moi aimons bien rouler dans les rues de la ville !

- Aah !

_Ils arrivèrent en vue du Square Grimmaud. Blaise se gara devant et laissa le moteur tourner. Harry fit descendre Topaze. Ils entrèrent dans la maison. Drago qui avait entendu parler de l'ancien repaire de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Ils furent tout deux accueillis par l'elfe de maison, un certain Kreattur qui jaugea Drago de la tête aux pieds. Pendant qu'ils avançaient un tableau se mit à les insulter relayé par l'elfe._

- Ma pauvre maîtresse, voilà que ce sang-mêlé a amené une sale créature pour ses perversions. Oh ma pauvre maîtresse… Quelle indignité !

- La ferme, Kreattur ! Installe mon "ami" dans une des chambres du rez-de-chaussée ! Il repart avec moi dès demain matin. Tu demanderas à Dobby de préparer mes valises.

- Kreattur obéit au Maître mais il n'est pas content, non pas content ! Qu'une telle créature ose souiller ces lieux saints ! Déjà que le sang-mêlé y amène ses amants !

- La ferme, Kreattur !

_Harry se tourna vers Drago et lui caressa la joue._

- Je te laisse t'installer ! Dors bien nous partirons à la première demain matin.

_Il effleura la même joue d'un léger baiser et partit aussi sec. Drago était encore là debout la main posée sur son visage couleur tomate. Il était rêveur. Voilà qu'il commençait à s'enticher de son futur amant. Kreattur tira sur sa robe._

- Kreattur doit emmener la catin à sa chambre. Suivez-moi; créature perverse !

- Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire car si elle était insultante la remarque était justifiée. Il était bien une catin.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps-là, Harry avait rejoint ses amis dans le véhicule de Blaise._

- Voyons Harry, tu aurais pu rester avec ton beau Topaze ! _S'exclama Fred_.

- C'est ce que tu aurais fait toi mais Blaise, Ron et moi devons faire notre débriefing sur la soirée même si elle fut infructueuse. _Répondit Harry_

- Je vous ramène Georges et toi ! _Intervint Blaise_.

_Ils allèrent jusqu'à la plus proche du Chaudron Baveur où les jumeaux leur lancèrent un au-revoir tonitruant avant de retourner à leur magasin sis Chemin de Traverse. Ils se rendirent ensuite au Ministère pour faire le bilan et préparer leur prochaine mission. Leur chef, Maugrey Fol-Œil, les attendait déjà._

- Alors, les garçons ?

- Il y avait bien une vente mais ce n'était pas un mineur ! _répondit Harry_.

- Etait-il sous l'Imperium ?

- Non même pas ! _reprit Harry_

- Ce n'est pas dans cet établissement que nous trouverons des informations. Néanmoins, vous avez été bien longs pour un échec.

- Pas un échec pour tout le monde ! _ricana Ron_.

- Ah oui ? De quoi voulez-vous parler, Ron ?

- Harry s'est "acquit" la vente de ce soir !

- Cher Harry, ce n'est pas sérieux !

- C'était cela ou cette ordure d'Ombrage l'aurait eut sous sa coupe ! Il était bien trop beau pour tomber dans ses pattes sadiques!

- J'avais bien vu que tu le trouvais beau ! _Ironisa Blaise_.

_Harry se mit à rougir d'avoir été prit en flagrant délit d'intérêt pour son bel éphèbe._

- Finalement, j'ai fait une bonne affaire ! Avec mon travail et ma réputation, cela m'évitera d'avoir à chercher un amant pour chaque nuit et je ne craindrais pas qu'il soit avec moi pour ce que je parais être.

- C'est vrai que tu ne sais jamais si tes amants sont avec toi pour ton argent et ta célébrité ou pour toi ! _Soupira Ron_.

- Enfin, messieurs, revenons à nos moutons !

_Ce fut tard dans la nuit qu'ils discutèrent des prochains objectifs à atteindre pour démanteler ce terrible réseau de prostitution infâme._

* * *

- Dobby présente ses excuses à Monsieur Topaze. _Marmonna l'autre elfe de Harry_. Dobby est en dessous de tout, il aurait dû s'en apercevoir tout de suite. Il n'aurait pas dû prêter attention à la mauvaise humeur de Kreattur. Kreattur déteste Monsieur Harry Potter et tout ce qui touche Harry Potter.

_Drago se frotta les paupières et rabaissa la veste de son pyjama en soie, dernier vestige de sa vie d'enfant gâté. Il vit l'elfe qui se mettait à défroisser ses vêtements de la veille._

_Un feu avait été allumé. Des serviettes étaient posées sur une chaise. Un petit déjeuner était servi et posé sur l'autre côté du lit. Drago bailla et regarda à nouveau la pauvre créature qui la veille lui avait quand même dit de ne rien voler._

_Il se doutait bien qu'à l'avenir ce genre de remarque et de dédain serait son lot quotidien et qu'il allait devoir s'y faire. Il aurait aimé que l'elfe le laisse seul mais le serviteur continuer à maugréer et s'était apparemment pour s'excuser de son attitude de la veille._

- C'est de la faute de Dobby. Dobby a pourtant toujours servi des gens de haut rang et de sang pur et devrait en reconnaître un quand il en voit un.

- Pardon ?

- Et voilà, rien qu'à la façon de parler de Monsieur Topaze Dobby aurait dû deviner.

- Vous vous trompez Dobby, je ne suis pas de haut-rang. J'ai juste été éduqué avec un jeune noble.

- Vous avez beau dire ! Dobby sait. Dobby a bien vu le pyjama de Monsieur Topaze. Dobby a bien vu la peau blanche et douce de Monsieur Topaze. Dobby a bien vu la finesse du corps de Monsieur Topaze.

- Euh… ma mère était une moldue que mon père sang pur n'a pas épousée !

- Ah, une naissance illégitime avec une ascendance moldue. La mère de Harry Potter avait des parents moldus et c'est le plus grand des sorciers depuis la mort du Directeur Dumbledore et du Mage Noir.

- Oui c'est vrai !

- Et bien Monsieur Topaze a dû avoir de gros ennuis pour que Harry Potter lui vienne en aide.

- Euh, oui, il m'a sauvé d'un incendie.

- Ah oui, Harry Potter aime sauver les gens !

- C'est vrai !

- Il faut vous préparer Monsieur Topaze et manger un peu ! Harry Potter ne va pas tarder à arriver.

_Drago se hâta de se sustenter et de boire une tasse de thé._

- Harry Potter vient d'arriver. _Lui dit Dobby_

_Il finit alors d'avaler son repas; alla se débarbouiller et enfila l'un de ses costumes de drap noir. Il regardait la tenue de prostitué qui trônait sur le lit. Autant les garder, John lui avait conseillé de toujours se montrer séduisant devant son amant. Or, il n'avait rien d'érotique dans ses affaires. Ces vêtements lui paraissaient très vulgaire et d'un mauvais goût sans nom mais apparemment ce n'était pas l'avis de tout le monde, il avait bien vu les regards lubriques des enchérisseurs._

_Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, il vit Harry qui l'attendait impatiemment. Ce dernier tourna vers lui son regard vert. Ce dernier jaugea d'un œil critique la tenue de son futur amant. Il avait l'air d'un gentleman et non plus d'un gigolo._

_Harry prit une de ses mains et caressa sa joue puis passa la main dans les cheveux mal coiffés._

- Tes cheveux sont doux, Topaze ! Allez viens, nous y allons !


	5. Abandonné

**Chapitre 05 : Abandonné**

_Harry lui sourit. Ils entrèrent dans la cheminée et l'auror jeta sa poignée de poudre de cheminette en criant : "Manoir Potter". Un "pouf" suivi d'une épaisse fumée enveloppa les jeunes hommes._

_Drago, qui s'accrochait fermement à la main de Harry, chancela quelque peu. Une fois arrivés dans l'autre cheminée. Harry et lui en sortirent._

- Tu m'attends là ! Je reviens, j'ai deux ou trois ordres à donner, assieds-toi sur le canapé !

_Drago-Topaze opina de la tête et regarda Harry partir. Il s'inquiéta un peu d'être seul. Il se mit alors à étudier la pièce. Quelque chose dans ce salon lui disait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à voir quoi ! Il en fit le tour et tomba devant une console qui possédait un long tiroir. Il reçut un coup au cœur. Une des dorures du tiroir était abîmée. Il connaissait ce meuble et cette dorure abîmée lui avait valu une correction mémorable et un long séjour au "cachot". Il ouvrit le tiroir et découvrit les chandelles vertes que sa mère y stockait. Il se précipita vers la cheminée et souleva le tableau qui représentait un cerf dans une forêt. Il reconnut alors les armes gravées dans le granit, c'était celles des Malefoy. Il laissa retomber le tableau._

_Il fit le tour de toute la pièce pour y retrouver des traces de sa famille puis alla ouvrir la porte et reconnut alors le grand couloir qui menait au hall d'entrée du manoir. Il retourna dans le salon et marcha de long en large en enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes. Non seulement, il était ruiné par le Ministère de la Magie mais ce dernier avait vendu, ou donné, le domaine Malefoy à Harry Potter. La rage le prenait, elle s'accumulait à celle qui venait des diverses humiliations comme de vivre à la rue, d'être aux crochets de sa famille maternelle, ou pire, de se vendre. En plus, il était devenu la "putain" de Potter. Ce fut le moment que choisi Harry pour revenir._

_Drago leva vers lui des yeux à la fois rageurs et tristes. Harry sentit le malaise de son compagnon._

- Que se passe t'il, mon Topaze ?

- Rien !

_L'auror ne vit qu'une solution pour calmer le jeune éphèbe. Il s'approcha de lui et l'amener vers le canapé. Il s'asseya sur celui-ci et prit Drago sur ses genoux. Ce dernier baissa les yeux vers ceux de Harry et s'en retrouva captif. Le Maître des lieux lui attrapa la nuque et attira son visage vers lui. Il captura les lèvres de Drago qui se laissa faire. A nouveau, de longs frissons parcoururent son dos. Pourquoi, Harry lui faisait-il autant d'effet ? Quand il sentit la langue du brun darder à travers ses dents, il ne put que céder tellement l'envie d'approfondir ce baiser le tentait. La langue envahissante et chaude de son maître commença à goûter l'intérieur de sa bouche. Elle se mit ensuite à vouloir danser un ballet avec celle de son esclave sexuel. Drago se sentit fondre et se détendit totalement. Son corps était complètement soumis au désir. Il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il avait été basculé sur le canapé et que Harry s'était allongé sur lui. Il n'était conscient que de la bouche de son maître et de ses mains chaudes et larges qui parcouraient son corps. Sa veste lui avait été ôtée et sa chemise était déjà ouverte. Il eut alors l'impression d'être perdu quand la bouche de Harry le quitta pour descendre plus bas. Ce dernier se mit à mordiller puis à lécher les tétons de l'éphèbe qui se mit à gémir et à lui attraper les cheveux. Sa bouche fut à nouveau prise par les baisers invasifs de son amant. Une fois encore soumis et alangui par leurs désirs respectifs, Topaze oublia tout ce qui n'était pas cette bouche aimée. Tout attentionné à noyer ses doigts dans la crinière noire, il ne remarqua pas que son pantalon était descendu. Les mains de Harry caressèrent qui son dos qui son ventre. L'une d'entre elle se posa sur la bosse que faisait son boxer. Drago releva les reins vers cette main chaude mais elle vint se poser sur ses fesses. Les gémissements emplissaient le salon. Les "oui" montèrent au plafond comment autant de petites bulles de plaisir. La main baladeuse s'égara à l'intérieur du boxer puis glissa entre les deux "joues" charnues et des doigts se firent explorateurs.. Soudain… une claque retentissante éclata dans la pièce._

_Harry se releva à moitié dénudé en se tenant la joue marquée par la main leste de son gigolo. Drago se redressa les mains sur sa bouche._

- Ooooh ! _Murmura t'il_

- QU'EST-CE QU'IL TE PREND ?

- Ooooh Pardon, Pardon !!! Pardonnez-moi ! Je ne voulais pas !

- Mais POURQUOI as-tu fait cela ?

- Je… je… je n'ai jamais fait été avec un homme et…

- Allons, tu ne me feras pas croire cela ! A la façon dont tu me touchais !

- C'est vrai… on m'a appris cela à la maison de jeu !

- ARRETES ! Je n'aime pas que l'on me mente

- Mais je ne mens pas !

- TAIS-TOI et rhabilles-toi ! Je t'emmène au Cottage !

_Drago se rhabilla tout en rougissant de plus en plus. Son corps portait les marques faites par son amant. Pourquoi ne croyait-il pas en son innocence ? Il baissait la tête en rougissant de plus belle. Harry le sentant mal à l'aise se rapprocha de lui._

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je ne t'en veux déjà plus !

_Il finit alors de le rajuster puis lui baisa les lèvres. Drago lui rendit alors un regard lumineux et confiant suivit d'un sourire radieux._

- Ah, je préfère cela ! _Dit Harry en l'embrassant de nouveau_. Viens nous partons au Cottage. Nous irons à pied car ce n'est pas si loin, qu'il n'est pas raccordé au réseau de cheminée et que je ne veux pas transplaner.

_Il__ prit la main de son bel amant ainsi que son sac et l'emmena dans le hall puis hors du manoir. Ils marchèrent longuement à travers les bois puis longèrent le ruisseau qui zigzaguait au milieu d'une rafraîchissante clairière. Le Cottage se trouvait en haut d'une petite colline. Il était clos par une charmante petite clôture blanche et ceint d'un magnifique petit jardin fleuri. Les murs avaient été récemment blanchis à la chaux. Le toit de chaume donnait une petite note bucolique supplémentaire à ce merveilleux endroit. Drago-Topaze était ravi que ce lieu enchanteur et discret devienne le théâtre de ses futurs "ébats" avec le célèbre auror._

_Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la petite maison. Harry l'entraîna vers la chambre._

- Voilà, ce sera "notre" chambre ! Elle te plait ?

- Oui ! Beaucoup ! _Répondit-il en rougissant sous le regard inquisiteur et prometteur_.

- Bien, je vais devoir te laisser, mes obligations me rappellent à Londres.

- Je comprends !

- Je devrais être là dans un jour ou deux !

- Bien, je vous attendrais avec impatience !

_Ils redescendirent main dans la main. Sur le pas de la porte, Harry enlaça Drago passionnément. Il prit sa bouche et la mordilla comme pour le marquer._

- Je suis déjà pressé de te revoir ! Je ne serais pas long !

_Il repartit par le même chemin en se retournant de tant à autre pour lui faire un salut de la main puis disparut dans les bois._

_Drago fit le tour de son "nouveau domaine". Il y avait un petit salon, une belle salle, une cuisine fonctionnelle et bien pourvue en matériel. L'étage contenait deux chambres, une salle de bain volumineuse et un bureau/bibliothèque. Il commençait à se faire tard et le jeune homme descendit pour aller se faire à manger._

_Il fut très déçu de ne rien trouver à manger mais se dit que le personnel n'avait peut être pas eut le temps et qu'il allait sûrement amener cela le lendemain. Il partit donc se coucher le ventre vide._

_Le lendemain matin, il se leva avec entrain mais toujours la faim au ventre. Il prit une rapide douche chaude puis entra dans la cuisine. Les placards et le réfrigérateur étaient toujours désespérément vides. Il décida d'explorer un peu plus autour de la maison. Il connaissait l'existence de ce cottage dans les biens familiaux et savait qu'il avait déjà servi pour "cacher" des maîtresses des Malefoy. Quelle ironie que ce fut lui qui soit la dernière "maîtresse" en date à occuper les lieux !_

_Il revint au cottage pour le repas du midi. Là, l'affolement le prit. "On" avait dû l'oublier ou les ordres de Harry n'avaient pas dû être compris. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se passer de nourriture. Il chercha alors ce qu'il pouvait vendre et trouva les vêtements érotiques que lui avait donné le prostitué. Il l'empaqueta et se dirigea vers le village qu'il savait être habité que par des sorciers. C'était une sorte de "Pré au Lard", excepté qu'il s'appelait le village Malefoy. Quand il arriva en vu du panneau indicateur, il constata avec amertume que même le village avait prit le nom de Potter._

_Il se présenta à la boutique de vêtements pour y vendre la tenue. La femme qui l'accueillit était toute vêtue de rose. C'était une sorte d'Ombrage-bis mais beaucoup plus grassouillette._

- Bonjour, madame !

- Monsieur !

- J'aurais ceci à vous vendre ! Indiqua t'il en lui montrant la tenue érotique.

- Mais… enfin… Monsieur… vous êtes dans une maison sérieuse ! On ne vend pas ce genre de "choses" !

- Oh, Madame, j'ai besoin d'argent et je n'ai que cette "chose" à vendre !

- Allez voir ailleurs !

- Savez-vous où ?

- Je suis la seule boutique de vêtements !

- Pensez-vous que je pourrais trouver un emploi ?

- Que savez-vous faire ?

- J'ai une petite expérience de médicomage !

- Essayez auprès du Guérisseur ! Il se trouve au bout du village !

- Merci beaucoup Madame !

- De rien ! Au Revoir !

- Au Revoir !

_Il se dirigea alors vers le cabinet du Guérisseur. Il entra dans la salle d'attente qui s'avéra surchargée de clients. Plusieurs petits enfants avaient été victimes de furoncles verts, la directrice du jardin d'enfants racontait à qui voulait l'entendre que l'un d'entre eux n'avait pas su canaliser sa magie. De très nombreux autres "malades" encombraient la salle d'attente. A peine un en sortait qu'un autre la remplissait à son tour. Ce fut le tour de Drago. Un vieil homme barbu et chenu écrivait de sa plume sur un long parchemin._

- Bonjour, Monsieur, alors qu'avez-vous ? _Demanda le guérisseur sans lever la tête_.

- Moi ? J'ai faim et j'ai besoin d'un travail !

_Le guérisseur releva la tête avec curiosité._

- Ah oui ! Vous avez faim, tenez ! Dit-il en lui tendant une assiette de biscuits.

- Merci, Docteur Saswach !

- Quel travail voulez-vous ?

- Je suis actuellement une formation de médicomage ! Je viens d'entamer ma deuxième année.

- Bien… c'est intéressant… Comme vous avez pu le remarquer j'aurais vraiment besoin d'aide !

- Oh merci mais combien me paieriez-vous ?

- Voilà ce qu'il s'appelle être direct ! Que dîtes-vous pour commencer de un gallion et demi par semaine ?

- Cela me va mais si je commence dès aujourd'hui pourrais-je déjà recevoir un demi ?

- Vous m'avez l'air sérieux, c'est d'accord ! Néanmoins, je voudrais vous poser une question !

- Laquelle ?

- Pourquoi portez-vous un masque ?

- Pour ne pas être identifié, mon visage me porterait préjudice !

- Vous êtes franc ! J'aime cela ! Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Topaze !

- Bien, mon cher Topaze, au travail !

_Drago passa alors son après-midi jusque tard dans la soirée à faire le tri des malades et à soigner les malades atteints de maux bénins laissant les cas les plus graves au vieux guérisseur._

_Il était sur les rotules mais surtout il était trop tard pour aller acheter à manger. Le vieillard l'invita alors à venir manger avec lui. Il avait donné l'ordre à son elfe de maison de faire à manger pour deux. La conversation à table fut passionnante, le jeune homme parla des malades avec compassion et gentillesse tandis que son vis à vis lui raconta moultes anecdotes qui avaient égrenées sa carrière. Drago rentra tard au Cottage repu et heureux d'avoir un travail. Il était pressé de revoir Harry pour lui raconter._


	6. Au Pied

**Chapitre 06 : Au Pied**

_Harry était rentré depuis deux jours à Londres. Avec Ron et Blaise, ils avaient dû reprendre leur enquête. Dans la journée, il était on ne peut plus occupé mais une fois revenu au Square Grimmaud c'était plus calme. Quand il n'était pas invité par Ron et Hermione en compagnie de Blaise et son actuelle petite amie, Elisa, il s'ennuyait ferme chez lui. De plus, les récriminations de Kreattur et de la vieille Black le fatiguait. Il s'ennuyait tant qu'il ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de vagabonder vers son doux Topaze. Le mystère qui l'entourait l'exaspérait autant que son obstination à se dire vierge. Il avait parfois l'air si sincère que l'inquiétude prenait Harry. Il se demandait, si son amant disait vrai, s'il arriverait à contenir son impatience quand viendrait le moment de le dépuceler. En attendant, il était invité le lendemain par la famille Weasley au grand complet._

* * *

_Cinq jours, cela faisait cinq jours qu'il n'avait pas eut de nouvelles et quand enfin, il en avait, il avait l'impression d'être un chien, ou une chienne dans son cas, à qui l'on disait de venir "Au Pied" de son Maître. Drago se sentait vraiment mal. Si son père le voyait. Toute son arrogance avait disparu. Depuis des mois, des semaines et des jours, il avait du boire sa honte jusqu'à la lie. Le temps n'était plus à la colère ou aux pleurs, le temps était venu à la résignation. En fait, ce qui l'ennuyait le plus c'est qu'il risquait de devoir mettre ses études en attente tant que Harry voudrait de lui. Ce qui l'exaspérait aussi c'est que Harry l'avait laissé comme cela cinq jours entiers sans nourriture et sans s'inquiéter de son devenir._

_Heureusement qu'il avait pu travailler et que son patron très content de son travail l'ait augmenté. Néanmoins, sans balai, il avait voulu maintenir une certaine activité physique et était allé travailler à pied jusqu'au village. Hélas, il pleuvait chaque jour et les bourrasques de vent le frigorifiaient. C'était donc dans un grand état de fatigue et tout grelottant qu'il avait vu venir la vieille chouette de Harry, Hedwige. Drago, tout en ouvrant sa missive, se demandait quel âge avait le vieil animal et s'étonnait d'une telle longévité. Ainsi, Harry le "convoquait" afin qu'il rejoigne son domicile à Londres. Il avait fait raccorder la cheminée du Cottage à celle du Square Grimmaud et lui avait joint de la poudre de cheminette._

_Drago arriva à Londres éreinté et fiévreux sans son "maître" pour l'accueillir. Kreattur le harangua et l'insulta tandis que le doux Dobby dévisagea ses traits tirés._

- Monsieur TOPAZE va bien ? Dobby s'inquiète de la santé de Monsieur Topaze !

- Alors que Drago venait de s'asseoir dans le canapé, l'elfe monta dessus et mis sa main sur son front.

- Monsieur Topaze a de la fièvre ! Dobby va lui chercher une potion !

- Non, Dobby, je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas !

- Harry Potter ne serait pas content si Monsieur Topaze tombait malade, non pas content. Harry Potter est un sorcier très gentil mais il s'inquiète toujours pour ceux qu'il aime et Harry Potter a bien dit à Dobby de prendre soin de Monsieur Topaze.

- Ceux qu'il aime ?

- Oui, Monsieur Topaze, le Maître était très impatient de votre arrivée. Très !

- C'est vrai ?

_Avant même que l'elfe puisse lui répondre, une toux rauque provenant de la poitrine du jeune homme se fit entendre. Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit Harry pour rentrer._

- Topaze ? Tu vas bien ?

- Hein ? Je vais bien ? Je vais bien ? C'est maintenant que vous vous inquiétez de moi ? Cinq jours, oui, cinq jours sans avoir de vos nouvelles ni nourriture ! J'ai été obligé de travailler pour pouvoir me nourrir !

- Quel travail ? _Intervint Harry méfiant du passé de son amant_

- C'est tout ce qui vous intéresse ? Je suis allé tous les jours au village pour travailler pour pouvoir m'acheter de quoi manger. J'y suis allé à pied parce que vous ne vouliez pas que de la magie soit détectée dans les parages du Cottage. J'y suis allé à pied parce qu'il n'y avait même pas un malheureux autre moyen de transport. Je suis allé TRA-VAIL-LER parce que je n'avais pas de NOURRITURE et que je suis pour vous moins qu'un OBJET !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu n'es pas un objet ! Et puis, j'ai fait le nécessaire pour que tu aies à manger, tu avais de quoi tenir un siège ! Et c'était quoi ce "travail" ?

- Il n'y avait rien ! Pas de nourriture ! Je ne suis peut être pas "respectable" à vos yeux mais mon "travail" l'était. Je vous déteste ! VOUS ENTENDEZ ! JE-VOUS-DETESTE ! _Hurla t'il en se levant et se dirigeant vers Harry._

- TU VAS TE CALMER, TOPAZE !

_Le visage furibond, Harry s'approcha alors de Drago d'un pas nerveux, l'attrapa par les épaules et le colla contre un mur._

- Si tu me connaissais mieux, tu saurais que je ne te veux AUCUN mal, je découvrirais pourquoi tu n'as pas eut ta nourriture mais…

_L'auror avait appuyé chacun de ses mots. Drago le regarda dans l'attente de la suite._

- Je t'interdis dorénavant de me crier dessus !

- Je crois bien que si vous vous comportez toujours aussi mal avec moi je continuerais à vous hurler dessus.

- Pourquoi es-tu violent ?

- Violent ? C'est vous qui m'avez plaqué au mur, c'est vous qui me broyez les épaules ! Ce n'est pas cela de la violence ?

- Non, simple question de prudence ! C'est même plutôt agréable !

_Drago fronça les sourcils quand Harry se plaqua encore plus à lui. Il put sentit que le bel auror commençait à avoir une érection dans son jean serré. Sous le regard ardent de son maître, Drago, encore en colère, reprit la parole._

- Je ne vous conseille pas de m'embrasser !

- Non ?

- Non !

_Il soupira en regardant son amant._

- Tant pis ! _Il sourit à Drago_. Je n'ai jamais su écouter les conseils !

_Dans la position où il se trouvait le pauvre Topaze ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'était pas en forme, plus frêle que Harry et ce dernier le plaquait contre un mur. Et malgré sa fièvre, son propre corps réagissait à la promiscuité avec le corps athlétique de l'auror. Ce dernier approcha ses lèvres de son bel éphèbe mais à peine avait-il posé sa bouche, ainsi que ses mains, sur le beau visage qu'il se recula._

- Mais tu es brûlant de fièvre ! Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas soigné ?

- Je n'avais pas le temps, il fallait que je travaille !

- Qu'est-il arrivé à ce fichu Cottage, à la fin ?

- Je n'en sais rien mais vous ne seriez pas parti si vite et aussi longtemps, vous l'auriez découvert plus vite.

_Harry le dévisagea. Il prit conscience que son futur amant avait vécu dans une complète solitude ces cinq jours. Il recula d'un pas._

- Je découvrirais ce qu'il s'est passé. Je te le promets. Si j'avais su ce que tu vivais, je serais revenu, tu dois me croire. Je ne te veux aucun mal !

_Drago regarda Harry. Il savait que c'était un être bon et que nulle vraie méchanceté ne pouvait provenir de lui. Ne l'appelait-il pas Saint Potter, autrefois ? Ne se moquait-il pas de sa propension à toujours vouloir sauver les autres ? N'était-ce pas ainsi qu'il se retrouvait avec un esclave sexuel qu'il avait voulu protéger de la perverse Ombrage ? Drago lui sourit._

- Je suis un peu fatigué. J'ai vraiment envie de me reposer.

- Je vais t'emmener ! _Dit Harry en commençant à l'enlacer_.

_Drago sentit son corps enfiévré réagir à une autre sorte de fièvre. Il fut passablement énervé par le comportement très protecteur de son maître._

- Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile ! Je suis un homme et je peux monter tout seul ! _Grogna-t'il_ _faiblement._

_A peine avait-il dit ces mots, qu'il sentit sombrer dans un puits sombre. Harry retint un Topaze évanoui contre lui. Il l'emporta alors dans ses bras. Pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers leur chambre, il contempla le beau visage pâle. Il se surprenait à s'attacher à "son" Topaze. Peut-être le garderait-il toujours ?_


	7. Tendre inquiétude

**Chapitre 07 : Tendre inquiétude**

_"_Il a l'air si fragile" _se dit Harry en contemplant Topaze. Le masque virtuel rendait plus évidente cette fragilité. Ces yeux étaient cernés de bleus. Sa peau était plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. Ses blonds cheveux reposaient sur l'oreiller vert foncé. Harry reprit l'éponge naturelle et la trempa dans l'eau où flottaient des glaçons. Puis il la passa à peine essorée sur le corps enfiévré de Topaze. Des toux rauques et rocailleuses déchiraient la poitrine atteinte par une légère pneumonie. Depuis son évanouissement, son futur amant oscillait entre la lucidité et les délires. A l'écoute de ces derniers, il lui sembla que le jeune homme avait dû beaucoup souffrir de la Guerre contre Voldemort. Il y parlait de sa mère tuée par le Seigneur Noir, de son père abattu au cours de la bataille finale. Il délira aussi sur la rue et sur la faim. Harry comprit un peu mieux pourquoi le jeune homme avait atterrit dans un lupanar. Son Topaze avait aussi fragile moralement que physiquement._

_Il reprit sa contemplation et laissa à nouveau errer ses pensées sur le malade. Il tenait de plus en plus à lui. Il était par trop attachant et séduisant. S'il le désirait la réciproque était vraie. Il devinait que leurs premiers ébats seraient passionnés, très passionnés. Il se disait que par certains côtés il ressemblait à "l'Autre", celui qui lui avait ravi le cœur. Il en avait la même blondeur et c'était une des raisons qui l'avait incité à l'acheter. Jamais, au grand jamais, "l'Autre" ne se serait vendu. Il connaissait trop son orgueil._

_Harry était au chevet de Topaze depuis deux jours. Sa fièvre ne tombait pas. Les meilleurs potions avait un mal fou à faire leur travail. Dobby se dévouait souvent pour qu'il puisse manger, se laver et continuer à voir ses collègues et ses amis mais il ne restait jamais longtemps éloigné de son amant._

* * *

_Ce fut un poids sur sa poitrine qui réveilla Drago. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux qui papillonnèrent sous la lumière du jour qui emplissait la pièce. Il avait mal à la gorge et avait la bouche pâteuse. Ses poumons lui faisaient moins mal. Il se rendit compte qu'il était nu et qu'une main large et mate était posée sur sa poitrine. Il tourna la tête lentement et il vit Harry allongé à côté de lui. Il avait les yeux cernés et l'air terriblement fatigué. Aurait-il veillé sur lui ? Il le contempla en toute tranquillité. Contrairement à lui, il avait un visage très carré, très masculin, son exact opposé. Drago souleva sa main et la passa dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son maître._

_Il ne pouvait s'arracher à son exploration. Il dormait avec une chemise blanche froissée et largement entrouverte sur son poitrail musclé. Il avait des pectoraux et des abdominaux très développés recouverts d'un léger duvet noir. Il fronçait les sourcils légèrement comme si un mauvais rêve hantait son sommeil._

_Drago décida d'aller prendre un bain, il se sentait dans un sale état et si Harry décidait de "consommer" leur relation, il voulait être à son avantage. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle était somptueuse. Celle des Tonks n'était pas aussi luxueuse, elle était typique d'une petite maison de banlieue. La salle de bain de Harry en revanche était faîte de marbre de haut en bas._

_Il était assez étonné que Harry soit resté auprès de lui pour le soigner. Quoique connaissant le personnage, il ne fallait pas trop s'en étonner. Il posa ses yeux sur la baignoire qui avait l'air très accueillante et la douche immense aux multiples jets. Ce fut pour cette dernière qu'il se décida. Les bains, c'est bon pour les femmes. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu en quittant la chambre c'est que Harry avait ouvert les yeux pour le regarder partir se laver._

_La douche lui fit un bien fou, de même que le brossage énergique de ses dents. Il n'avait pu que démêler ses cheveux avec le peigne de Harry. Il n'avait pas de gel, il n'en mettait plus et ses cheveux étaient libres, lui revenant souvent dans les yeux._

_Quand il revint dans la chambre, il vit que Harry avait disparu de la chambre. Une flambée avait été allumée dans la cheminée. Il s'en approcha pour s'y sécher et s'y réchauffer. Harry avait refait le lit. Drago finit de s'habiller, il revêtit son costume en lin beige tout frais repassé._

_Alors qu'il quittait la chambre, il remarqua qu'il n'était plus au Square Grimmaud. On l'avait transporté dans une autre maison. Il descendit les marches puis prit la direction de la cuisine qui s'avéra plus lumineuse que celle du Square Grimmaud. Il y trouva Harry, il avait préparé le petit déjeuner et avait fait du thé. Il l'avait entendu entrer et se retourna. Drago lui sourit._

- Je ne savais pas que vous saviez cuisiner !

- J'ai de… "multiples" talents !

_Il rendit son sourire à Drago._

- Je ne serais pas toujours là pour cuisiner pour toi c'est pourquoi j'ai fait venir Dobby qui t'a à la bonne.

- J'aime votre elfe de maison ! Il est "gentil" !

- A part cela, la maison te plaît ?

- Je vais rester ici ?

- Oui ! Je t'aurais à mes côtés comme cela !

_Drago ne put se retenir de rougir sous la signification de ces mots._

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, Topaze !

- Oui, elle me plaît beaucoup, j'y serais bien, très bien !

- Super ! Et si nous prenions notre petit déjeuner ?

- Oui, j'ai très faim !

- Forcément après presque trois jours de maladie !

_Alors que Drago s'assit à son côté, Harry lui servit un repas copieux. Il lui prépara ses toasts, les beurra, les tartina de confiture d'orange. Parfois, il lui essuyait la bouche ou avec une serviette ou avec le pouce qu'il suçait ensuite. A d'autres moments, il lui embrassait la gorge, le lobe de l'oreille et laissait traîner sa main sur la taille ou la hanche. Drago se sentait mal à l'aise dans le sens le plus agréable du terme. Des frissons parcouraient sans cesse sa colonne de vertébrale. Ses reins étaient échauffés. Ce n'est pas vrai voilà qu'il avait une érection. Il plongea le nez dans son assiette et se concentra sur ses œufs et son bacon. Il savait qu'il était là pour cela mais l'appréhension le reprenait._

- Je vais te laisser, je te retrouve ce soir !

_Il l'embrassa dans le cou, puis prit ses lèvres avec gourmandise ses mains s'étaient posées sur les fesses de Drago. Ce dernier ne savait plus où il se trouvait. Après une dernière caresse sur la joue, Harry quitta son amant et la maison._

* * *

_Drago décida de faire un tour et se prépara un sandwich, une pomme et une bouteille d'eau. Une fois sorti, il tomba avec bonheur sur un parc arboré. Il découvrit dans un coin discret un petit banc de bois qui avait l'air de l'attendre. Il avait emmené ses livres de cours. Il avait prit soin de les miniaturiser quand il était partit pour la maison de jeu. Il révisa ses cours. S'il advenait que Harry se lasse de lui dans la limite de ses vacances, il pourrait reprendre les cours sans problèmes. Il s'inquiétait plus qu'il veuille le garder au-delà de ce délai. Il avait déjà du retard dans ses études par rapport à ses camarades. Il se plongea dans un ouvrage et ne vit pas passer la journée. Ce fut la faim qui arrêta ses révisions. Il mangea son sandwich, alors qu'il dévorait l'envie de dormir le prit. Il s'allongea sur le banc et laissa le sommeil le prendre. Le froid le réveilla. Il rassembla ses affaires et repartit pour son nouveau domicile._

_Une fois arrivé, il fut accueilli par Dobby._

- Bonsoir, Monsieur Topaze, Monsieur Harry Potter n'est pas encore revenu mais j'ai commencé à préparer le dîner. Dobby le servira aussitôt que Harry Potter arrivera. Harry Potter tenait à manger avec Monsieur Topaze. Cela convient à Monsieur Topaze ?

- Oui, Merci Dobby ! Je souhaite que nous attendions toujours Harry ! D'accord !

- Bien, Monsieur Topaze ! Dobby se rappelle que dans sa maison précédente, la Maîtresse voulait toujours que l'on attende le Maître !

- Tu étais chez qui avant Harry ?

- Dobby était l'elfe de maison de la famille Malefoy comme sa mère mais Harry Potter l'a libéré.

- Et tu es devenu l'elfe de Harry ?

- Oui, mais Dobby est libre et reçoit un salaire !

- Bien sûr, j'en avais entendu parler !

- Dobby va laisser Monsieur Topaze, il doit finir le repas !

- Vas-y, vas-y, je vais me préparer pour le dîner !

_Harry arriva juste après la fin du jour. Il s'était retenu de rentrer plus tôt. Il n'en dit mot à Topaze. Il lui semblait bien assez nerveux comme cela ! Savoir que Harry l'aurait conduit tout droit dans leur chambre sans même prendre le temps de dîner, lui aurait fait perdre tous ses moyens._

_Il décida de prendre son temps et de se comporter avec galanterie. Pas à un seul moment, il ne lui montra en paroles ou en regards ce qui le démangeait. Il lui avait même apporté un bouquet de fleurs. Le jeune esclave les avait arrangées dans un vase pour se donner une contenance. Mais pourquoi Harry lui avait-il amené des fleurs ?_

_Il avait revêtu son costume en drap noir sur une chemise de soie verte. Il n'avait pas osé remettre la tenue sexy même s'il s'attendait à perdre sa virginité ce soir. Harry ne le quittait pas des yeux._

_Harry parla de choses anodines. Il parla de son enquête en omettant les parties devant rester confidentielles. Il évoqua Poudlard et ses années d'écoles. Il parla de ses amis les plus proches mais aussi de ses ennemis. Drago fut très étonné de la note d'affection dans sa voix quand il parla de son ennemi à l'école à savoir un certain Drago Malefoy. Comme s'il éprouvait quelque chose pour lui._

_Que Harry parle de lui-même, permettait à Drago d'éviter d'en dire trop sur lui. Il n'avait pas à mentir ni à se dévoiler._

_Arriva le moment du dessert et il dissipa le mystère du Cottage._

- L'elfe de maison qui gère mon manoir est comme Dobby un elfe employé et payé. Je lui avais demandé d'approvisionner le Cottage.

- Il ne l'a pas fait ?

- Non, j'ignorais qu'il m'avait donné sa démission et qu'il partait aussitôt après mon départ. Il est partit qu'il ne supportait plus de ne plus servir la famille Malefoy.

- Je vous dois des excuses. !

- Non, tu ne m'en dois aucune, tu ne savais pas et tu as souffert de son incompétence. Je t'ai pardonné ta colère aussitôt! Lui dit-il en souriant.

_Drago lui rendit son sourire. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il n'avait finalement rien à lui reprocher. Il était content d'avoir fait un effort pour lui rendre la soirée agréable. Il se blâmait d'avoir pu croire que le Survivant ait pu avoir une telle faiblesse de caractère._

_Cependant Drago s'inquiétait toujours de ce qui l'attendait cette nuit. Cette nuit ? Non, maintenant car ils venaient de finir leur dîner. Il aurait pu faire durer les choses mais bon ! Tout nerveux et tout rougissant, il proposa à son amant :_

- Si vous le permettez, je vais me retirer pour me "préparer" et vais revêtir une tenue plus "légère"… pour… la nuit !

- Vas-y !

_Drago comprit alors que Harry attendait fiévreusement cet instant. Il se sentit flatté et rougit de plus belle. Il se leva._

- Je vous reverrai tout à l'heure… là-haut !

_Harry prit sa main et en embrassa la paume._

- Tu es nerveux, mon cher Topaze. Ne le sois pas ! Nous allons passer un bon moment ensemble. Je te le promets !

_Muet, Drago ne put que hocher la tête. Il était à la fois en colère contre son oncle Ted qui serait responsable de la pire façon de perdre sa virginité. Il était aussi impatient de pouvoir à nouveau regoûter aux baisers et aux caresses de Harry._


	8. Première fois

* * *

**Chapitre 08 : Première fois**

_Drago enfila l'ensemble de soie blanc si "_sexy_", les doigts tremblants. Il ne se sentait déjà pas à l'aise dedans mais on lui avait conseillé de le faire. Il trouvait ce vêtement par trop indécent. Trop fin, trop moulant, il faisait plus que mettre en évidence ses formes et ses muscles. Lui qui ne supportait déjà pas de partager les douches avec ses camarades de classe à cause de sa pudeur._

_Il se campa devant la cheminée et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Sa nervosité ne faisait qu'augmenter. Il entendit alors frapper et ne sentit pas la force de dire "_Entrez_"._

_Harry n'attendit pas la réponse et entra. Il poussa la porte et s'arrêta à peine entré pour contempler le jeune éphèbe._

- Il faudrait vraiment que tu arrives à ne plus rougir, Topaze, _dit-il sur un ton amusé_

- Je sais, _répondit le jeune homme blond en virant au cramoisi_

- Tu es superbe, _dit-il en s'approchant de Drago_. Un véritable Dieu !

_Topaze osa croiser son regard et, à cet instant, il trouva qu'il était d'un vert profond. Le sentir si près de lui le rendait plus nerveux que jamais. Il se surprit à regarder ses lèvres et à désirer qu'il l'embrasse encore, pour retrouver les sensations de la première fois._

- Je t'en achèterai d'autres, _dit-il en désignant son ensemble d'un œil admiratif_. Beaucoup d'autre

_Drago demeura interdit. Tout son corps était tendu. Harry posa tendrement sa main sur la joue de Topaze._

- Sais-tu que j'ai souvent rêvé de ce moment ? _chuchota t'il_

_De nouveau, Drago ne sut quoi répondre. Il n'en aurait pas eut le temps car déjà Harry s'était emparé de ses lèvres. Drago désirait si fort le sentir contre lui qu'il ne put résister à la tentation de s'abandonner dans ses bras._

_Harry le poussa petit à petit vers le lit puis l'y allongea puis ôta sa veste et sa chemise. Drago était fasciné par la beauté de son amant et était impatient qu'il le rejoigne._

_Quant à Harry, il était émerveillé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Dès qu'il était entré la chambre pour le découvrir dans le vêtement blanc, il l'avait désiré. Avec une violence qui le perturbait._

_Il avait déjà couché avec des hommes plus musclés et plus "chippendales". Mais Topaze avait un charme très particulier. A cause de sa fausse innocence, peut être. Ou de ses rougeurs à répétition. Ou simplement parce qu'il l'avait acheté… Quelle qu'en fut la raison, il brûlait d'envie de se perdre dans ses bras._

_Il le rejoignit et l'embrassa de nouveau, longuement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses mains s'aventurer à la découverte de son corps. Ses mamelons étaient foncés et pointus. Sa bouche ne tarda guère à en trouver le chemin. Le gémissement de plaisir que Topaze laissa échapper lui sembla la plus exquise des mélodies._

_Il le caressait partout, à présent. Drago avait beau se dire qu'il en avait le droit, il sentit son corps l'embraser, comme si la fièvre était soudain revenue._

_Quand Harry essaya d'écarter ses cuisses, il se raidit et les serra l'une contre l'autre. Il rit, avant de l'embrasser encore, si fougueusement qu'il n'eut, cette fois, aucune peine à parvenir à ses fins._

_Drago en perdit presque la respiration. Son amant venait de lui mettre un doigt entre ses fesses. Jamais il n'avait osé imaginer quelque chose d'aussi intense que cette caresse intime. Instinctivement, il s'arqua contre lui._

_A cet instant, Harry perdit le peu d'empire qu'il avait encore sur lui-même. Il le pénétra si violemment qu'il se rendit à peine compte qu'il était très serré et que son amant était inexpérimenté. Perdu dans son désir, il courut jusqu'à sa propre jouissance sans s'inquiéter de celle de Drago. Quand ce fut terminé, il ignorait s'il avait prit un quelconque plaisir. Le lui demander serait faire preuve d'un manque total de tact. Bah, ils auraient bien d'autres occasions de refaire l'amour et à cette idée, il sentait déjà son désir croître à nouveau._

- Pourriez-vous vous pousser ? _Grogna Drago_.

_Harry le regarda, il l'écrasait, il roula sur le côté pour le libérer, il vit alors le sang sur son pénis. Il écarquilla les yeux, son jeune amant avait souffert. Il se rappela les comportements de puceau de celui-ci._

- Je… tu… tu étais vierge ?

_Drago rougit aussitôt._

- Oui, je croyais que le saviez ? Looni l'avait dit !

_Harry le regarda totalement incrédule._

- Comment aurais-je pu croire une telle histoire ? Que ferait un vierge dans un bordel ?

- Justement, pour être venu aux enchères ! _Répliqua Drago un peu sèchement_. Je ne pensais pas que ma virginité vous poserez problème !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Je suis surpris c'est tout.

_Un VIERGE ! Cela lui faisait mieux comprendre ses rougeurs successives et ses regards si purs. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Ombrage ait ragé de le voir lui échapper._

_Un vierge, c'était son premier. Harry se sentit alors dévoré par une fierté très possessive comme jamais il n'en avait ressentit. Il était son premier amant, le premier homme à l'avoir touché. Il l'avait acheté, il lui appartenait._

- Je me suis mal comporté avec toi, Topaze, très mal, surtout pour une première fois. Je me suis laissé aller comme un adolescent. Je te promets qu'à l'avenir tu auras autant de plaisir que moi.

_Il se leva et revint avec un gant et une serviette. Il nettoya son amant. Une fois fait, il rangea le tout. Puis il rejoignit son amant et l'enlaça._

_Drago se détendit un peu, il allait sombrer dans le sommeil dans Harry chuchota à son oreille._

- Mon tendre Topaze, je te remercie pour m'avoir donné ta virginité !

_Drago se retint de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas pu donner son avis mais il pensa qu'il n'était pas si mal tombé. Il avait eut de toutes petites sensations de plaisir. Il se dit que cela n'aurait pas forcément été mieux avec un autre._

- De rien, Harry Potter ! répondit-il en baillant.

_Il ne vit pas Harry sourire mais il sentit qu'il le serrait plus fort contre lui. Il posa alors une de ses mains sur le large torse de son amant. Il aimait le toucher et il était content que ce qu'il s'était passé lui en donne le droit. Oui, il aimait caresser et embrasser Harry Potter, son maître et amant._


	9. C'est mieux, non ?

Alors, là, je vous gâte, car la première fois n'était "pas vraiment" un lemon... celui-ci par contre... vous me donnerez votre avis car c'est mon premier Lemon/Slash !

* * *

**Chapitre 09 : C'était mieux, non ?**

_Une petite douleur, une toute petite douleur, voilà ce qui le réveilla. Elle était certes mal placée mais légère. Elle lui rappelait que le pas avait été sauté, que Harry l'avait "prit". Il n'avait pas été tendre mais il l'avait regretté et lui avait promis que cela ne recommencerait pas. Drago eut envie de se pincer, pour savoir s'il ne rêvait pas, pour savoir s'il était vraiment en train de tomber amoureux. Il eut une impression de froid et de son bras chercha le corps musclé de son amant. Il ne trouva rien et s'angoissa un peu._

_Un mot sur l'oreille, la belle attention que Harry avait eut pour lui. Il s'empressa de le lire : "_Topaze, Je devais partir… à tout à l'heure pour le déjeuner, Harry_". Drago se donna une claque intérieure quand il se mit à serrer la lettre sur son cœur tel une midinette. Que dirait Harry quand il découvrirait, car il le découvrirait un jour, que son ennemi de toute sa scolarité était son esclave et amant ? Que ferait-il ? Bon, il verrait bien à ce moment-là ! Le jeune homme se leva, ouvrit grand le lit et la fenêtre afin d'aérer et alla prendre une douche pour faire disparaître l'odeur de sexe qu'il sentait sur sa peau. Ce fut un soulagement car il avait quelques courbatures. Une fois sec, il remit son éternel costume de lin beige et descendit pour le petit déjeuner. Il passa ensuite le reste de sa matinée à réviser ses cours dans sa chambre. Il regrettait de ne pouvoir travailler sur les potions mais cela donnerait trop d'indices sur ce qu'il était vraiment. Il craignait déjà que Harry tombe sur ses livres._

_Puis vint l'heure de midi. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se retint à grand peine de se précipiter. Il descendit alors les escaliers le plus lentement possible en regardant son amant dans les yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter au milieu des marches. Le regard vert foncé chargé de désir l'hypnotisait. Harry l'admirait visiblement. Il s'approcha et l'attendit en bas des marches. Toujours sans se presser, Drago continua à descendre mais accepta avec plaisir les bras de son amant. Un baiser chaud et langoureux lui fut donné. Il se dit que Harry était un artiste du baiser. Il usait de sa langue pour jouer avec la sienne et l'intérieur de sa bouche. Drago sentit ses jambes flageoler et s'accrocha à la nuque de son maître. Tout à ce baiser, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il plongeait ses doigts dans la chevelure noire, ni que les mains de Harry avaient sortit sa chemise de son pantalon pour courir sur tout son torse. Il fondait littéralement sous ce baiser impérieux. Soudain, la bouche de son amant s'éloigna, il rouvrit alors ses yeux gris-bleus pour croiser ceux qui lui faisaient face. Il haussa un sourcil étonné._

- Il faut que nous passions à table, mon Tendre Topaze !-

- Pou… pou… pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'après, je compte t'emmener dans les magasins pour que ta garde-robe soit un peu plus conséquente !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui !

- Oh merci Harry, merci de tout cœur !

- J'avais bien remarqué que tu n'avais que deux costumes et quelques chemises, t-shirts et un seul jean !

- Je suis plutôt pauvre !

- Je m'en serais douté puisque tu t'es mit aux enchères !

- C'était… c'était pour rembourser des dettes !

- Je remarque que tu dis "des" dettes et non pas "mes" dettes !

- Je… je ne peux pas vous en dire plus !

- Je ne te forcerais pas, mon ange !

_Drago fut frappé par ces deux mots de tendresse et parce qu'ils impliquaient. Harry s'attacherait-il à lui ? Un espoir un peu fou se mit à faire battre son cœur. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle à manger, Harry se retourna vers lui._

- Au fait, Topaze, j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer ! Surtout après ce qui s'est passé hier soir ! Et puis, je te tutoie bien moi !

_Au rappel de sa première nuit, Drago ne put pas s'empêcher de rougir._

- Bien Harry !

_Leur déjeuner fut animé car ils parlèrent de Quidditch. Harry fut assez étonné que son amant soit aussi passionné que lui de ce sport. Drago dévoila alors qu'il avait été attrapeur. Ils parlèrent aussi de Poudlard et là tout l'art de la manipulation serpentarde vint au secours de Drago afin de cacher son identité._

- Je ne me rappelle pas de toi ! _Finit par dire Harry_. Tu n'étais pas dans la même année que moi, je m'en souviendrais !

- J'étais à Serpentard !

- Ah, cela doit être pour cela ! Les seuls serpentards qui m'importaient étaient justement ceux de mon année ! Il y avait toute une bande guère reluisante dont le fameux Drago Malefoy !

_Là, Drago se dit qu'il allait devoir "jouer" serré._

- Tu sais, même pour nous autres, cette "bande" était le centre de la maison Serpentard !

- Tu m'en diras tant ! Mais dis-moi, que penses-tu de lui ?

- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? Et toi que penses-tu de lui ?

- J'ai posé la question en premier !

- Bon d'accord ! Il a beaucoup changé après la guerre !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui ! Ce n'est plus le même ! Ses parents sont morts ! Il a été à la rue !

- Quoi à la rue ?

- Ben oui, à la rue ? On lui a prit tous ses biens !

- Oui, je sais, j'en sais même plus que je ne devrais en savoir !

- C'est pourquoi tu as acheté son manoir ?

- Comment le sais-tu qu'il est à moi ? Ah oui quand je t'y aie emmené, tu l'as reconnu ?

- Oui !

- En fait, je ne l'aie pas acheté ! On me l'a donné ! Le Ministère hésitait entre le vendre à l'encan et le détruire ! Je l'ai réclamé et on me l'a donné !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi l'as-tu réclamé ?

- Parce que sans qu'il le sache, j'apprécie Drago et après la mort du professeur Dumbledore, il nous a quelque peu aidé et n'a pas rejoint Voldemort !

- Pour ce que cela lui a servi, il s'est retrouvé à la rue !

- Je l'ai recherché, impossible de le retrouver ! J'ai réclamé le manoir pour le lui rendre !

_Drago resta sans voix. Son amant s'était inquiété pour lui ! Il avait voulu lui préserver son principal bien. Par Merlin, comment ne pas tomber am__oureux d'un tel homme ? Amoureux ? Il avait bien dit amoureux ? Serait-il homosexuel pour être amoureux d'un homme ? Bien, sûrement puisque c'était avec un homme qu'il avait perdu sa virginité ! Voilà où il en était de sa réflexion quand Harry l'interrogea à nouveau._

- Sais-tu où il se trouve actuellement ?

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aimerais vraiment le retrouver !

- Aaah !

- Oui ! Pour lui rendre son manoir !

- Je sais juste qu'il a changé de nom et qu'il poursuit des études !

Drago pensait que c'était assez vague pour que Harry ne puisse pas poursuivre plus avant.

- C'est déjà cela ! Il n'y a pas des tonnes d'universités sorcières dans le monde entier ! Mes amis enquêteurs pourront sûrement m'aider !

_Drago s'inquiéta un peu, et replongea le nez dans son assiette pour se concentrer sur ses pensées. Le déjeuner se finit de façon relativement calme. Puis ils partirent pour faire les courses promises par Harry. Ils "débarquèrent" dans une cheminée du chemin de Traverse. Puis ils ressortirent du côté moldu. L'après-midi passa à toute vitesse au goût de Drago. Il avait toujours été passionné de vêtements et s'en donnait à cœur joie. Harry lui avait dit de dépenser sans compter, ce qu'il fit. Son amant par contre, s'il avait voulu l'emmener dans les magasins, avait l'air de s'y ennuyer souverainement. C'était un comble pensa Drago qu'un gay n'aime pas s'habiller. Si bien qu'il réussit à le pousser à s'acheter quelques vêtements. La silhouette de Harry s'était quelque peu découplé depuis sa jeunesse et elle ne nécessitait pas la même vêture que celle de Drago. Ce dernier prit autant de plaisir à habiller son amant que pour lui-même. Au cours de leurs achats, ils s'arrêtèrent à la demande de Drago dans un salon de thé. La haute silhouette de Harry avait l'air engoncé dans ce lieu si plein de finesse. Drago lui souriait sans cesse pour le détendre._

_La fin de la journée arriva à vitesse supérieure et Drago le regretta. Ils rentrèrent à la maison pour trouver le repas du soir déjà prêt. C'était un repas typique pour des amoureux avec tous les "symboles" que l'on trouvait habituellement à la Saint Valentin. Dobby était un infâme romantique avec le goût très discutable des elfes de maison._

_Drago se sentit tout aussi intimidé que la veille. Il n'était pourtant plus vierge mais Harry lui avait promit monts et merveilles par ses paroles langoureuses, par ses regards chargés de désirs, surtout par ses caresses sensuelles et de nombreux baisers entrecoupant le repas. A la fin de celui-ci, Harry prit la main de Drago et l'emmena directement dans leur chambre._

_Au pied du lit, Harry entreprit de lui ôter la chemise verte qu'il s'était achetée l'après-midi. Il passa ses mains sur le torse de Drago, sur ses épaules puis remonta pour prendre son visage entre ses mains. Il eut à peine posé ses lèvres sur celles de Drago que ce dernier ouvrait déjà la bouche pour accueillir la langue de Harry. Il jouait quelque peu avec cette bouche offerte puis mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Des gémissements sortirent de la gorge de chacun des deux amants, prouvant ainsi leur communion sexuelle. Harry s'agenouilla et défit le bouton puis la fermeture du jean noir que portait le beau blond. Il sourit en entendant son amant hoqueter et gémir. Il baissa tout d'abord le jean et vit l'érection tendre le tissu du boxer noir. A escient, il frôla à peine la bosse dure. Il prit les fesses de son amant à pleines mains. Drago n'en pouvait plus. Harry tira le sous-vêtement vers le bas, lentement, très lentement. Une main resta posée sur une fesse tandis que de l'autre il empoigna le pénis de son bel amant. Il le guida vers sa bouche. Il darda une langue pointue sur le gland pour faire des mouvements tout autour. Drago laissa échapper un petit cri enroué et prit la tête de son maître entre ses mains et enfonça ses doigts dans la chevelure noire. Harry finit par prendre la verge entièrement dans sa bouche et à lui imprimer un mouvement de va et vient, tandis que sa main affolait les bourses. Le beau blond était chancelant. La bouche de Harry allait de plus en plus vite et les plaintes de sa "victime" étaient de plus en plus intenses. Enfin, Drago se vida dans la bouche de son amant avec un "oui" bruyant. Harry se releva et devant les yeux de Drago se pourlécha de la semence. Il poussa son blondinet sur le lit. Ils s'installèrent confortablement. Drago baissa les yeux entre leurs deux corps et vit combien Harry bandait pour lui. Cela l'excita tellement qu'il sentit une nouvelle érection poindre. Harry l'enlaça fortement et frotta leurs deux phallus. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche en partie pour se contenir. Harry ne voulait pas "bousculer" à nouveau "son" Topaze. Il releva la tête et contempla Drago, ses yeux bleus le dévoraient. D'un accio et sans baguette, il attira le lubrifiant qui se trouvait dans la table de nuit. Il s'en imprégna les doigts généreusement. Tout en maintenant un baiser fiévreux, il approcha sa main de la tendre raie de son amant. Il commença à entrer un premier doigt lubrifié. Drago se tendit à peine et se laissa préparer par son maître. Doucement, un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre l'autre pour appuyer quelque peu sur la prostate. Un gémissement partagé entre la douleur et le plaisir sortit des lèvres de Drago. Harry entra un dernier doigt et alterna les mouvements de va et vient et les pressions sur la glande du plaisir. Drago avançait ses reins au rythme des doigts. Son maître lui mordilla alors l'oreille et ressortit très lentement ses doigts. Il oint alors sa verge avec l'excès de lubrifiant et l'approcha de l'entrée tant désirée. Drago écarta complètement ses cuisses tandis que Harry en souleva l'une des deux pour la mettre sur son épaule. Il pointa lentement et commença à entrer. Son amant se tendit sous l'invasion. Il attendit alors quelques secondes. Quand Drago et son corps se détendirent, il continua d'avancer. Son amant eut alors un mouvement de rein vers l'avant pour l'enfoncer complètement en lui. Cela coupa le souffle de Harry et il en dévora des yeux d'admiration son bel éphèbe. Il ne bougea pas pour autant malgré qu'il soit entièrement dans son corps. Il lui donna un dernier baiser fiévreux et démarra son va et vient. Ce fut d'abord lent et langoureux puis les mouvements s'accélèrent petit à petit. Drago poussait des petits cris qui firent vibrer Harry. Etait-ce parce qu'ils n'avaient rien de virils ? Etait-ce parce qu'en même temps Topaze se mordait la lèvre inférieure ? Il n'était plus en état de penser. Ses reins avaient encore accéléré et il donnait de grands coups de boutoir à son bel amant. Il sortait et entrait sa queue de plus en plus vite avec une puissance de plus en plus élevée. Drago enfonçait ses ongles dans son dos, tant il était crispé par le plaisir._

_Alors, dans un dernier coup de rein du dominant, ils atteignirent le plaisir en même temps dans un long râle de commun. Harry s'affaissa sur Drago. Leurs corps étaient enduits du sperme de Drago mélangé à leur sueur. Le bel esclave avait le visage dans le cou de son maître et recherchait son souffle. Dès qu'il le retrouva, ce fut pour baiser la nuque adorée et susurrer un doux message._

- Merlin, que c'était bon, si bon, bien meilleur que la première fois !

- Je te promets que je te la ferais oublier cette catastrophique première fois, souffla Harry.

- Pas totalement quand même, elle m'est précieuse !

- Petit romantique, va ! N'empêche, c'était mieux non ?

- Oui, Harry, sans conteste !

_Ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre un sourire magnifique car malgré tout Harry aussi était romantique. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, se prodiguèrent des caresses plus décontractantes qu'excitantes et finirent par s'endormir._


	10. Sortir dans le monde

**Je ne le fais que rarement... voir jamais... mais je tenais à vous remercier... en globalité (je suis paresseuse) pour vos reviews et pour avoir mis cette FF dans vos favoris et vos alertes.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Sortir dans le monde**

_Une chaleur apaisante le maintenait dans le sommeil. De toute façon, il avait ouvert un œil pour aussitôt le refermer. Il était trop bien dans son lit. Un bras chaud et musclé entourait sa taille. Un souffle léger se perdait dans ses cheveux. Il sentait le ventre et le torse musclé de son amant contre son dos. Il était bien, serein et préféra continuer à dormir. La lumière continuait à s'insinuer à travers les lattes du volet de bois. Il devait faire grand soleil dehors et cet excès de lumière l'obligea à se réveiller. Lentement, il se retourna pour se mettre face à Harry. Il contempla le mince visage à la mâchoire carrée. Une fine barbe ombrageait ses joues et son menton. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus hirsutes que d'habitude. Il est vrai que Drago avait passionnément glissé ses longs doigts dans la toison noire. Il fut à nouveau tenté de recommencer, il avança sa main et essaya de plaquer ces cheveux rebelles. Ils s'obstinèrent à ne pas céder à l'amoureuse main. Celle-ci céda et descendit vers les belles oreilles puis la puissante mâchoire, elle continua son petit bonhomme de chemin sur le cou soyeux. Elle s'arrêta sur l'épaule puis descendit le long du bras. Un murmure se fit entendre._

- Tu comptes aller loin comme cela ?

- Oui ! Aussi loin que mon bras peut aller ! _Répondit Drago en croisant le regard vert de son amant._

- Bien… continue alors ! _Gémit Harry_.

_Drago lui fit un sourire gourmand. Sa main se posa alors sur la taille de Harry puis continua sur la hanche pour remonter et venir caresser le ventre plat et musclé. Depuis le début, Drago avait retenu sa respiration, il se rendit compte que son amant aussi. Ils soufflèrent en même temps et eurent le même petit rire. La main de Drago reprit son parcours et cette fois-ci s'arrêta sur la verge qui commençait déjà à se gorger de sang. Des deux mains, il empoigna la hampe de chair. Harry se cambra, soumit au plaisir. Drago serra doucement les doigts puis les desserra plusieurs fois autour du membre, tout en lui imprimant un mouvement de va et vient. La gorge de l'auror laissa échapper des gémissements rauques et un souffle haletants. Drago décida alors de prendre le phallus rougi dans sa bouche chaude et humide. Il commença d'abord à lécher le pourtour du gland deux ou trois fois puis replia ses lèvres sur ses dents et goba enfin le membre entier. Il fit crier Harry qui se mit à frissonner. L'amoureuse bouche entama un lent va et vient qui s'accéléra très vite. Il avait eut quelques haut-le-cœur mais son désir de bien faire lui fit passer outre ce désagrément. Les mains de Harry agrippèrent ses cheveux pour accentuer l'emprise de sa bouche. Le gland tapait le fond de sa gorge. Il sentit alors que Harry allait "venir", il hésita un court instant ! Puis quand son amant éjacula, il avala prestement la semence. Tout en le regardant amoureusement, il se lécha les lèvres. Les yeux des deux amants étaient chavirés par le plaisir. Drago remonta le long du torse de Harry et y posa sa tête._

- Nous sortons aujourd'hui ! _Dit Harry_.

- Ah oui ? Où ? _Demanda Drago en traçant des arabesques sur la poitrine de Harry._

- Mon doux Topaze, ce sera une surprise ! Habilles-toi avec classe !

- Je me suis TOUJOURS habillé avec classe ! _Répondit Drago vexé que Harry mettes en doute sa classe naturelle._

- Oh, j'en suis persuadé ! Je veux juste que tu "impressionnes" les gens qui vont te rencontrer !

- Pourquoi ? _Demanda, adouci, le bel "esclave"._

- Je pense qu'il est temps que certaines personnes me "respectent" un peu plus et sortir avec un beau garçon comme toi convenablement vêtu !

- Le Grand Harry Potter a besoin d'être reconnu et respecté ?

_Harry qui s'était redressé regarda Topaze droit dans les yeux._

- C'est marrant… c'est le genre de réflexion qu'aurait pu faire Drago Malefoy !

- A oui ?

- Oui ! C'est tout à fait son style !!!

- Heureusement que je n'ai rien à voir avec cet orgueilleux et froid frimeur !!!

- Oh, Topaze, je ne pense pas qu'il soit si froid et orgueilleux que cela, je pense que c'est une façade !

_Drago ne savait plus comment sortir de cette conversation qui semblait vouloir s'éterniser sur le "cas" Drago Malefoy._

- Sinon… c'est quoi cette sortie ?

- Surprise, surprise, mon doux Topaze !!!

_Ils se levèrent et partirent sous la douche. Ce fut une douche un petit peu trop prolongée. Ils s'habillèrent élégamment de pied en cap. Drago suivit son maître dans son bureau qui lui montra un robinet sur une desserte._

- Un portoloin ! _Lui dit Harry_

Ils posèrent tous les deux un doigt sur le robinet et se sentirent "arraché" dans le vide. Drago eut la surprise de "tomber" sur une aire d'atterrissage à portoloin. D'immenses étagères à casiers étaient remplies d'objets hétéroclites. D'un geste de la main de Harry, leur robinet fut envoyé dans une des cases et un numéro fut apposé sur le dos de la main des deux jeunes hommes. Drago regarda son amant avec beaucoup de surprise.

- C'est une idée de mon amie Hermione ! Elle trouvait que l'amoncellement des portoloin ne faisait pas propre et rendait difficile leur récupération.

- C'est très malin ! _répondit Drago_. Et très pratique !

- C'est tout à fait pratique ! C'est typiquement le genre d'idées qui peut venir de notre chère Hermy !

_Drago sourit car il connaissait le talent en sortilèges de sa "vieille" ennemie._

- Maintenant, mon doux Topaze, je vais te faire rencontrer mes autres amis. Nous avons une place dans l'un des restaurants.

_Drago se laissa alors guider par Harry. Ils avaient atterrit dans un lieu immense et herbeux. Au loin, il reconnut un terrain de Quidditch équivalent à celui qu'ils avaient fréquenté entre leur troisième et quatrième année à Poudlard._

- Et voilà, mon doux Topaze, nous sommes à la Coupe d'Europe de Quidditch !

- Oooh, merci Harry !!!

- De rien ! _Répondit ce dernier en embrassant son amant et le prit par la taille pour continuer à avancer._

_Ils commencèrent par marcher dans une immense allée envahie de chaque côté par des dizaines de stands qui vendaient des produits pour pouvoir voir un match de Quidditch ou arborer la couleur d'une des deux équipes. Il y avait aussi des vendeurs d'autres sortes de souvenirs et des stands qui vendaient diverses nourritures. Harry le tenait toujours par la main et Drago écarquillait les yeux devant ce spectacle chamarré. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant plusieurs bâtiments de bois de guingois qui s'avérèrent être des restaurants. Harry le tira vers le plus luxueux d'entre eux, ce qui était loin d'être "glorieux". Ils furent accueillis par un maître d'hôtel. Drago était ébloui par l'intérieur du restaurant. Les couleurs chatoyantes portaient la marque des gryffondors. Néanmoins, c'était tout aussi fastueux et chic que dans les restaurants que le jeune homme fréquentait avec ses parents autrefois. Le maître d'hôtel les emmena à une tablée déjà occupée. Il reconnut son ancien camarade Blaise accompagné de son épouse Pansy. Il y avait aussi Ron et Hermione Weasley. Il fut très étonné de reconnaître Neville Londubat. Son visage était barré en diagonal par quatre immenses cicatrices et l'un de ses yeux était complètement blanc et opaque. Drago avait effectivement entendu dire que Greyback l'avait défiguré. Il était devenu Auror ainsi que Ginny Weasley qui se trouvait à côté de lui, ils étaient partenaires au sein du Ministère. Luna Lovegood était accompagnée de Georges Weasley son compagnon, tandis que Théodore Nott avait suivi le sien qu'était Fred Weasley. Toute cette compagnie accueillit Harry et Drago de diverses manières, certains avec joie, d'autres avec circonspection vis à vis de l'esclave sexuel._

- Bonjour, Harry, bonjour Topaze ! _S'exclama Fred qui embrassa directement Drago sur la bouche._

- Eehhh !!! _Crièrent ensemble Harry et Théo._

- Quoi ? _Se récria Fred_

- Je t'interdis de le toucher ! _Grommela Harry_

- La fidélité et toi cela fait deux ! _Grinça Théo_

_Georges, Blaise et Neville se mirent à hurler de rire faisant se retourner l'ensemble de la salle de restaurant. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry et son amant s'asseyèrent à leur place._

- Harry, ton Topaze ? D_emanda Ginny._

- Oui ?

- Doit-il toujours porter un masque ?

- Oui apparemment, il le portera jusqu'à ce que je le "libère" !

- JE TE TROUVE IM-PAR-DON-NABLE ! _S'écria Hermione faisant lever au ciel les yeux de son mari Ron !_

- Quoi ? Demanda Harry

- JE NE SUPPORTE PAS L'ESCLAVAGE QUELQU'IL SOIT ! Qu'il soit consenti ou non ! Oublies-tu que tu as fait libéré Dobby ? Oublies-tu que j'ai créé le S.A.L.E. ? Tu me déçois énormément Harry, énormément !

- Mais Hermione ! _Gémit lamentablement l'Auror._

- C'est mon choix ! _Intervient timidement Drago._

- Hermione chérie, ne gâches pas le repas ni la fête et penses à nos autres amis ici présent !

- ROOONNN ! Tu veux m'interdire de dire ce que je pense ?_ Ronronna faussement mielleuse la jeune femme._

- Non, ma chérie, tu as le droit de t'exprimer mais quant à "OCCIRE" Harry, ne pourrais-tu attendre de le faire entre quatre yeux ?

_Hermione regarda alors son mari droit dans les yeux. Elle était tout aussi étonnée que les autres occupants de la tablée. Ron savait de mieux en mieux comment calmer les ardeurs combatives de son épouse._

_Un serveur vint à ce moment-là prendre la commande de cette impressionnante tablée. Elle l'était par la quantité de ses occupants mais aussi par la qualité et la réputation de chacun d'eux._

_Tous étaient des héros de guerre ! Ils étaient admirés par tous ! Ils étaient jeunes et avaient souffert. Ils étaient jeunes et avaient déjà fait leurs preuves ! Ils avaient été unis lors du conflit. Ils l'étaient encore. Seul manquait un des leurs qui avait comme "disparu". Avec une chance incroyable, aucun d'entre eux n'était mort. Ils faisaient tant l'admiration que pas un poste au sein du monde sorcier ne leur était interdit. Tous, ils faisaient le travail dont ils avaient toujours rêvé !!!_

_Le repas finit dans la gaieté et Drago avait été promptement et gentiment intégré à ce "petit" groupe. Ils quittèrent le restaurant et se dirigèrent vers l'immense construction qui servait de terrain de Quidditch._

- Les filles, vous montez à la tribune ? On vous rejoint tout de suite ! _Venait d'imposer Harry en poussant Drago vers les susnommées. _Tu vas avec elle, Topaze !

- Je ne suis pas une "fille" ! _S'insurgea le jeune homme_.

- Je sais, allez, nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps !

_Drago bouda quelque peu mais Harry lui donna un baiser très appuyé. Les "garçons" partirent vite pendant que Drago et les filles montèrent dans la tribune officielle où les "héros" avaient leur place "réservée". _

_Une fois assise, Hermione se mit à parler à bâtons rompus avec Drago. Elle cherchait à connaître un peu plus le bel esclave sexuel de son ami. Elle nota son élégance naturelle, une petite pointe d'orgueil, un langage plus que châtié et quelque fois un peu acide ! Elle remarqua aussi à cette ferveur lorsqu'il parlait de "sa" famille. Ce devait être des gens formidables à l'écoute de ses descriptions. Elle fut très attentive à la chaleur de sa voix quand il aborda le "sujet" Harry Potter et se rendit compte qu'il en était très amoureux. Elle était ravie et espérait que le jeune éphèbe serait source de stabilité pour son ami, à la condition évidemment qu'il le "libère". Elle était persuadée que Harry n'était pas loin de le faire. Le goût de la liberté du "survivant" lui avait permit de libérer beaucoup d'autres personnes et créatures et il était étonnant qu'il se permette de restreindre celle d'un amant aussi beau et attirant soit-il._

_Les "filles" furent alors rejointes par le groupe d'hommes qui revenaient chargés, non surchargés, de nourritures, de fanions et autres Multiplettes. Ils s'asseyèrent en se lançant dans de longs discours, surtout Ron._

- Topaze… Harry t'a dit que c'était la demi-finale des Vautours de Vratsa contre les Tapesouafles de Quiberon. Je suis super-content les Canons de Chudley ont battu les Busards de Heidelberg dans l'autre demi-finale, je saurais alors qui va les affronter en finale. AAAAAhhhh si les Canons pouvaient gagner, cela en remontrerait à ceux qui les ont toujours critiqués !!!

- Oui, mon chéri ! _Ironisa Hermione_.

_Alors que tout le monde y alla de son commentaire, Harry attira à lui Drago qui se laissa faire. La vie était vraiment belle lui sembla-t'il._

_Les bulgares entrèrent alors dans le terrain suivis de près par les "roses" français. Ils ne fallaient néanmoins pas se fier à la couleur "féminine" de ceux-ci. En effet, alors qu'ils tournaient en rond dans le stade pendant que le présentateur les nommait, ils arrivèrent à faire chuter un poursuiveur adverse qui fut récupéré in extremis par son attrapeur. Le match allait commencer._

_Cinq heures plus tard, il n'était toujours pas fini et la nuit était déjà tombée. Ron tenait dans ses bras Hermione profondément endormie. L'épaule de Harry, elle, supportait la tête blonde de son bel amant tout aussi épuisé et endormi._

_Il était plus de quatre heures du matin quand le match fut terminé sur une victoire étonnante des Tapesouafles. Ron était excité par le futur match franco-anglais qui aura lieu trois jours plus tard._

_Harry alla récupérer son portoloin, Drago somnolait contre lui. Arrivés chez eux, ils se couchèrent rapidement se firent de doux et tendres câlins avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée._


	11. Andromeda, Nymphadora et Dolores

**Chapitre 11 : Andromeda, Nymphadora et Dolores**

_Un souffle chaud chatouilla sa nuque et Drago se réveilla. Comme toutes les nuits, Harry l'avait enlacé et plaqué contre lui. C'était à la fois nouveau, étrange et plaisant de se réveiller dans les bras de quelqu'un. Comme tous novices dans la vie de couple, Drago était encore un peu gêné de trouver quelqu'un dans son lit. Néanmoins, il aimait cela. Il aimait les bras de Harry autour de lui. Il aimait sa joue contre la sienne, de sa main sur sa poitrine, de l'autre sur une de ses cuisses. Il aimait sa chaleur contre lui, cette impression d'être "à sa place" comme s'il avait toujours attendu ce moment. Comme il était loin le temps où il vivait dans la rue. Comme il était loin le temps où il se sentait seul même quand il vivait avec ses parents ou au sein des Serpentards à Poudlard. Drago était à sa place mais comment la garder ? Comment garder Harry ? Comment celui-ci réagirait quand il découvrirait que Drago et Topaze ne faisaient qu'un ? Merlin, jamais il n'avait autant aimé quelqu'un ! Pourquoi aimait-il Harry Potter ? Son vieil ennemi, un gryffondor, un sang-mêlé, tout ce qui faisait la personnalité de Harry qui aurait dû le rebuter qui aurait dégoûté l'ancien Drago Malefoy, ne faisait que l'attacher plus assurément au célèbre Auror. Il appartenait à Harry Potter, non pas parce que celui-ci l'avait acheté une fortune, mais parce qu'il lui avait fait don de quelque chose de plus précieux que sa virginité. Il avait fait don de son âme, de son esprit et de son cœur au Survivant. Plus que les liens de l'esclavage, les liens de son amour pour Harry Potter les liaient à lui plus que tout._

_Son homme se mit alors à lui embrasser la nuque par à-coup puis le retourna vers lui. Drago croisa alors les yeux les plus éblouissant qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Cela lui rappelait certains lacs d'Ecosse qui avaient le même vert si caractéristique. Une lumière magique semblait surgirent des yeux de Son amour. La bouche aimée lui mordilla la gorge au niveau de la carotide. Il jeta alors la tête en arrière pour lui laisser toute latitude à une exploration amoureuse. Comment pouvait-on être si heureux se dit-il alors que Harry se mit à lui lécher la "salière". Drago écarta les cuisses quand il sentit la jambe de son amant s'y insinuer. Il accueillit le corps de Harry sur lui. Il releva les jambes et les plaça sur les hanches de son amant. Par la magie instinctive, ce dernier avait attiré le lubrifiant qui était sur la table de nuit. Il en avait déjà enduit ses doigts pour préparer le "doux Topaze". Drago avait été très explicite dans ses mouvements et Harry savait qu'il était empressé. D'un coup de rein impatient, Harry avait déjà pénétré son amant. Ce dernier se cambra sous l'intrusion non pas de douleur mais de pur plaisir. Il leva haut les jambes et les croisa dans le dos de l'Auror. Les coups de boutoir de Harry faisaient crier de plaisir le "doux" Topaze qui n'avait plus rien de tendre et fragile. Drago grognait des mots vulgaires pour inciter Harry à plus de puissance. Son regard chaviré et sa langue qui passait sur ses lèvres offraient à Harry un pur spectacle de luxure. Encore plus "stimulé", il accéléra ses va-et-vient à l'intérieur de Drago. Le beau blond se sentit tellement submergé par le plaisir et l'amour pour Harry qu'il le cria. Il éjacula sur son ventre quand son amant lui se vida en lui. Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle et que Harry avait la tête dans le cou de Drago, ce dernier prit alors conscience qu'il avait dit : "Je t'aime" à son maître. Il se sentait mal car il n'aurait jamais dû se "dévoiler" ainsi. Tout d'abord parce qu'il n'était qu'un esclave sexuel à l'avenir plutôt flou et ensuite parce qu'il était un Malefoy. Un Malefoy ne doit pas se montrer faible et amoureux, et ce surtout, s'il l'était vraiment. Alors que la respiration de Harry se ralentissait de plus en plus au point qu'il se rendorme, Drago était inquiet. Qu'avait pu penser son amant de cette déclaration intempestive ?_

------

_Les jours étaient passés à tout allure pour Harry. L'enquête sur les ventes aux enchères de mineurs et de victimes de l'Imperium avait fait plus qu'avancer. Le réseau, qu'ils venaient de démanteler, s'avérait être le seul. Néanmoins, en tant que chef de "sa" cellule d'aurors, Harry avait décidé d'une toute nouvelle enquête. Celle-ci consistait à découvrir en quoi consistaient les louches activités de Ombrage. Il venait de faire entrer Blaise dans son "bureau". C'était un véritable capharnaüm, où les dossiers amoncelés, les restes de repas rapides et les cadavres de bouteilles de bière au beurre occupaient grande place._

- Alors Blaise ? Quelle nouvelle ? _Demanda Harry _

- Elle se méfie la mégère ! _Ricana Blaise_.

- Harry ! J'ai une nouvelle ! _S'écria Ron qui venait d'entrer_.

- On t'écoute, Ron ! _Répondit Harry_

- Looni Laval a été retrouvée vidée de son sang !

- Comment cela ? _Intervint Blaise_. Un Vampire ?

- Non, un Sectumsempra !

- Encore ce maudit sortilège ! _Grogna Harry_. Et qui est coupable ?

- Je suis persuadé que c'est cette "ordure" ! _Souffla Blaise_.

- Il va nous falloir creuser un peu plus ! Ron !

- Oui, Harry ?

- Tu vas sélectionner des caméléons afin qu'ils suivent Ombrage.

- D'accord Chef !

- Blaise ! Quant à toi, tu vas fouiller sur les lieux où la tenancière a été découverte !

- Ok, Harry !

_Ses deux amis partirent avec diligence exécuter ses ordres. Harry se mit alors à penser à son cher Topaze qu'il avait peu vu ces derniers jours._

------

_Les jours étaient passés avec une extrême lenteur pour Drago. Harry avait passé la majeure partie de son temps à l'extérieur. Ce fut souvent fort tard qu'il rejoignit son bel esclave dans leur lit. Certes, il avait pu réviser mais l'ennui commençait à lui peser. Si Dobby était d'une grande sollicitude, cela ne remplaçait pas les contacts plus prolongés avec d'autres humains et surtout des sorciers comme lui._

_Après avoir longtemps tergiverser, il décida d'aller se promener et peut-être d'effectuer deux ou trois achats dans le Chemin de Traverse. Harry lui avait fait don d'une bourse bien pourvu. Il utilisa alors la poudre de cheminette pour s'y rendre._

_Très las de porter ce masque qui cachait son identité, il avait levé le sort du masque. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'une silhouette trapue l'avait observé pendant ce temps-là. Il entra chez Fleury et Bott pour trouver un livre de potions pour la 3ème année d'études de médicomage. Alors qu'il se dirigeait chez Mme Guipure pour se faire confectionner une nouvelle robe de sorcier, il se retrouva face à deux femmes qui l'interpellèrent._

- Drago !

- Drago chéri !

- Tante Meda, Nymphie !

- Où étais-tu mon grand ? _Demanda sa tante_.

- Oncle Ted ne vous a pas dit ?

- Si, une histoire comme quoi un de tes amis était malade et que tu allais le soigner ! _Reprit Nymphadora_.

- Tout à fait, c'est ce pauvre Goyle !

- Mais pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas donné de nouvelles ? Surtout que cela fait que je suis revenue de ma lune de miel ? _Dit Tonks nouvellement Lupin_.

- Pas eut le temps ! L'était trop malade ! Alors, c'était bien ce voyage ?

- C'était magique !

- Un comble pour un couple de sorcier ! _Ricana Drago._

- Ah, c'est malin ! Renifla Tonks. Remus et moi avons passé de très bons moments et nous avons décidé de faire un bébé !

- Déjà ?

- Eh, lui et moi ne sommes plus des adolescents aurais-tu oublié que j'ai déjà 27 ans et que Remus 40 ?

- C'est vrai ! Vous avez tout à fait raison !

- Drago ! Comptes-tu rentrer bientôt à la maison, mon chéri ? _Demanda sa tante._

- D'ici une semaine ou deux, je pense !

- Et tes cours ?

- Je me suis accordé avec eux… je compte travailler par correspondance.

- Veux-tu rester quelques minutes avec nous ? Nous pourrions nous arrêter dans un café ?

- D'accord. Allons-y !

_Il passa une bonne heure avec sa tante et sa cousine à papoter gaiement sur les joies du mariage. Il se sentait tellement soulagé de revoir les Siens, de sortir à visage découvert et de faire des courses seul. Les deux femmes finirent par le laisser partir après lui avoir donné moults baisers._

_Le jeune homme reprit alors ses achats. L'apothicaire ne put lui fournir un ingrédient à une potion de soins. Il décida de tenter de le trouver au sein de l'allée des embrumes. Il s'y engagea avec une grande assurance. Il y était déjà venu autrefois. Il avait quelques mètres et alla dans une petite rue adjacente. De l'ombre surgit, la silhouette de tout à l'heure. Il ne reconnut pas la personne._

- Bonjour, Monsieur Draco Malefoy. _Dit une voix nasillarde de femme_.

- Madame ?

- Ou devrais-je dire : comment allez-vous cher "Topaze" ?

- Qui êtes…..

_Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un "petrificus totallus" venir de le "statufier"._

- Mon beau Topaze ! Je savais que tu serais à moi, un jour ! Et voilà ! Sancho, rends-le invisible et emmène-le chez moi ! Pour faire bonne mesure… fais-lui un stupefix… sait-on jamais à trop fréquenter cet salaud de Potter !

_Draco vit venir vers lui un homme qui avait plus l'air d'un immense crapaud qu'un être humain. Un éclair sortit de la baguette biscornue du monstre._


	12. Passage à l'action

**Chapitre 12 : Passage à l'action**

_Deux hommes entrèrent subrepticement dans le Ministère de la Magie. Ils étaient vêtus de robes de sorciers d'une teinte indéfinissable. Leurs capuches étaient rabattues sur leur tête et cachaient leur visage. D'un pas glissant et furtif, il se dirigèrent vers le service des aurors. A peine avaient-ils passé le guichet qu'on les avaient déjà oubliés. Non pas qu'ils aient utilisé le sortilège d'oubli mais leur "don" pour se rendre quasi invisible le leur permettait. Ils avaient comme "disparu" de l'esprit des gens. C'étaient des "caméléons", des sorcier qui aient la capacité de "cacher" la totalité de leur corps. C'étaient des métamorphomages de niveau supérieur, les meilleurs des meilleurs. Ils trouvaient leur place dans l'espionnage et la filature. Sans s'adresser à personne ni de frapper à la porte, ils entrèrent dans le bureau de leur chef._

_Celui-ci était d'une taille moyenne. Tel ces caméléons, il aurait pu facilement passer inaperçu car il n'était pas d'un physique remarquable. Néanmoins, son aura, son charisme et une grande assurance attiraient par trop les regards, de même que ses yeux verts éclatants, sa chevelure noire indomptable et cette légère cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il les interpella._

- Alors, et notre "chère" Ombrage ?

- Bonjour, Chef… _répliqua le plus jeune_

- Oui, bonjour… alors ?

- Et bien, elle est "accompagnée" d'un drôle de serviteur, c'est un hideux personnage qui ressemble à un crapaud, tant par le visage que par l'allure. Depuis que vous nous avez demandé de les filer, nous subodorons qu'ils en sont à un troisième enlèvement au moins.

- TROIS !? _S'exclamèrent Harry Potter et ses amis Ron et Blaise_.

- Qui sont ces victimes ? _Se reprit le chef_

- Nous n'avons pas reconnus les deux premiers jeunes hommes !

- Des hommes ?

- Oui, comme vous vous en doutiez, elle n 'enlève que des hommes ! _Dit le plus âgé_.

- Par contre, _souligna le plus jeune_, le dernier, il était facile de le reconnaître avec ses cheveux blonds et sa grande taille !

- Oui ? Qui est-ce ? _Demanda Ron_

- C'était Drago Malefoy

- Non ! _Cria Blaise_

- Drago ! _Souffla Harry_.

- Harry, _grogna Blaise_, il faut le sauver. Il faut LES sauver !

- Je t'en prie, Blaise, calmes-toi.

_Il se retourna vers ses "caméléons"._

- Connaissez-vous le lieu où ils les détiennent ces jeunes hommes ?

- Oui, c'est très au Nord de Londres dans ce qui ressemble aux yeux des moldus à une usine abandonnée !

- Très bien ! Retournez là-bas et continuer à noter tous les mouvements.

- Bien Chef ! _Dirent les caméléons en quittant les lieux_.

- Blaise, Ron occupez-vous de réunir les équipes, nous irons là bas dans deux heures précises.

_Ses deux amis et collègues partirent dans leur bureau commun afin d'organiser le sauvetage et l'arrestation._

_Pendant ce temps-là, Harry écrivit et envoya de nombreuses lettres à ses supérieurs ainsi que des demandes de "mandats" sorciers au magenmagot. Tout à son écriture, il ne réagit guère quand une petit silhouette blonde et fluette fit irruption dans son bureau. Il ne se "réveilla" qu'au son d'un "hum-hum"._

- Aaah, c'est toi, Dennis !

- Bonjour, Harry !

- Ton enquête a-t'elle avancé ?

- Ton Topaze est un vrai passe-muraille. Néanmoins, j'ai pu le relier à un certain Ted Tonks.

- Tonks, Tonks ! Comme Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, l'ex-auror ?

- Je ne sais pas, il faudrait que je continue plus avant mon enquête. Sinon, je l'ai espionné pendant qu'il se rendait, en ton absence, dans le parc près de chez toi. Il lisait beaucoup et prenait beaucoup de notes. Après m'être arrangé pour qu'il s'éloigne de son banc et de ses livres, j'ai pu lire leurs titres.

- Et ?

- Ce sont des livres de 2ème année d'études de Médicomagie. Je suis ensuite allé à l'université mais comme je m'en doutais, et toi aussi, il n'y avait aucun Topaze. J'ai donc interrogé les autres élèves de sa promotion qui comporte quand même quarante deux élèves. Huit d'entre eux sont blonds mais seulement trois garçons ont cette coupe. L'un d'entre eux, je l'ai assez approché pour lui voir ses yeux bruns qui l'excluent. Hélas, les deux personnes restantes sont absente depuis le même jour où tu as acheté Topaze.

- Dennis, as-tu leurs noms ?

- Tu ne devineras jamais celui de l'un des deux ?

- Je t'écoute !

- Il s'agit de… Drago Malefoy !

- Drago ? Il vient justement de se faire enlever par cette salope de Ombrage !

- Non !?

- Si ! Et l'autre blond comment s'appelle-t'il ? Tom Artmeca.

- Bon, je sais où se trouve Drago !

- Enquête plutôt sur ce Tom… non mais tu imagines Drago Malefoy se vendre aux enchères ?

- Impossible, cela lui serait par trop humiliant !

- Tu as raison, Dennis. Alors, je peux compter sur toi ?

- Pas de problèmes, j'y vais et à bientôt Chef !

- Salut ! _Reprit Harry_.

_Alors que Dennis Crivey, auror depuis six mois, quittait son bureau, Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains. Que les caméléons et Dennis lui parle de Drago et voilà que l'ancien serpentard occupait pleinement ses pensées. Il ne pouvait oublier qu'il l'aimait depuis les quelques semaines qui précédèrent les 18 ans de son beau blond. Harry se mit à gémir. #_Me voilà infidèle à Topaze, en esprit du moins. Oui, mais je suis persuadé qu'il repartira à sa vie, une fois que je l'aurai libéré. Que m'arrive-t'il voilà que je suis amoureux de deux hommes en même temps. Oh Drago, et toi mon Topaze, c'est de la folie. Je deviens fou


	13. Peurs et Perversions

**Chapitre 13 : Peurs et Perversions**

_Il faisait froid et il avait l'impression un marteau-piqueur cognait dans sa tête. Voilà ce que se disait Drago. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement et en grimaçant de douleur. Il vit alors un pied chaussé de rose qui tapotait le sol._

- Je me demandais quand tu te réveillerais Drago ? A moins que tu préfères que je t'appelle Topaze ?

- Vous ne méritez de m'appeler ni par l'un ni par l'autre !

- A ce que je vois, l'orgueil des Malefoy est encore bien présent, hein ?

- On va me chercher et vous paierez pour mon enlèvement.

- Crois-tu mon beau ?

- Oui ! Harry va me rechercher !

- Crois-tu cela ? Oublies-tu que pour lui, tu es Topaze. Si ce dernier "disparaît", c'est qu'il se sera enfuit !

- Non, il me cherchera et il ira voir Looni !

- Oh, mon pauvre chou, je ne t'ai pas dit ? Ta proxénète est morte !

- Non !!!

- Si !

- Alors, mon oncle ira se renseigner

- J'ai brouillé les pistes. Personne ne te cherchera, NI te trouveras.

- NON !

- Oh que si ! Allez, relèves-toi que je te conduises à ta "dernière" demeure !

_A ces mots, Drago eut un frisson dans le dos. Il se leva et suivit son futur bourreau qui le menaçait de sa baguette tendue. Le jeune homme se demanda où était la sienne._

_Il quittait le grand hall pour se diriger vers le sous-sol, poussé et menacé par Dolores Ombrage. Une odeur nauséabonde accueillit ses narines aristocratiques. Il entendit de légers gémissements de douleur. Plus il avançait, plus l'inquiétude le tenaillait. Il avait reconnu l'odeur caractéristique. Sa formation de médicomage lui avait permit de déjà la humer. C'était l'odeur du sang qui emplissait cette cave. Il vit un long et large couloir avec une envolée de portes. Le "crapaud" sorti de l'une des pièces, un cachot en fait._

- Ah, mon cher… je remarque que les travaux ont avancé !

- Oui, Maîtresse, il ne reste que trois cachots à aménager.

- Et comment vont mes quatre pensionnaires ?

- Je crains que le petit Justin ne passe pas la nuit ?

- Comme c'est dommage, c'était mon préféré ! C'est celui qui me suppliait le plus ! Et sa peau était celle qui marquait le mieux ! Essaies de voir si tu peux le guérir !

- Je ne sais pas, Maîtresse, mes maigres talents n'y suffisent plus !

- Bon, ben tant pis ! En attendant, occupes-toi de notre nouvel invité. Il m'est précieux à plus d'un titre.

- Bien Maîtresse ! Venez, jeune Malefoy.

_Alors que Ombrage s'en allait, Drago s'approcha du gnome._

- Et pourquoi je vous suivrais ?

- Parce que la Maîtresse et moi n'hésiterions pas à vous jeter des Doloris.

_Drago dévisagea l'horrible personnage dans l'espoir d'y trouver une trace de dénégation. Hélas, il pensait apparemment ce qu'il venait de dire. L'affreux sorcier le poussa alors vers un des cellules dont la porte était ouverte._

_A droite, une pauvre paillasse recouverte d'une mauvaise couverture grise et d'un pauvre seau d'aisance, voilà tout ce qui représentait l'ameublement du cachot. De l'autre de la pièce, sur le mur, étaient fixées de nombreuses chaînes sur lesquelles pendaient quatre poignets de cuir assortis d'un collier identique. Au pied, on pouvait voir une grille d'évacuation des eaux. De l'eau légèrement rosée stagnait dans des rigoles. Une demi-douzaine de seaux contenait de l'eau._

_Drago avait tout compris. Les chaînes servaient à attacher les victimes. Ces dernières étaient torturées au point que leur perte de sang nécessite six seaux d'eau pour en nettoyer les traces. Un long frisson exhalent sa peur parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. L'odieux monstre était tellement occupé à finir de préparer la pièce qu'il ne remarqua pas que Drago avait empoigné le seau d'aisance. Il le leva et l'abaissa avec force sur le crâne de son geôlier puis partit en courant._

_Il remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Devait-il encore monter ou sortir à cet étage ? Il se décida à monter. Il trouva là une profusion de couloirs et de portes. Soudain, il se mit à courir quand il entendit au loin les cris d'Ombrage et les grognements de Sancho, le monstre. Il sentait presque leur souffre sur ses talons._

_Il ouvrit plusieurs portes, entra dans des pièces espérant que cela le mènerait à l'extérieur, en vain. Il finit par se cacher dans un placard. Il entendit le duo infernal passer devant son refuge._

_Il en sortir quelques minutes plus tard et reprit sa course. Il redescendit vers ce qui semblait finalement être le rez-de-chaussée. Il finit par trouver la porte d'entrée mais elle était bloquée, par un sort apparemment. Eperdu, il se remit à courir à perdre haleine. _""Je suis fichu, FI-CHU. Oh, Harry, mon amour, si tu pouvais venir me chercher, j'ai peur _!""_

_A peine venait-il de penser cela qu'il sentit un "petrificus totalus" lui taper dans le dos. Il s'écroula sur le sol dur et froid ce qui lui occasionna une grande douleur dans le dos, les épaules et la tête._

- Et bien, et bien, mon cher Topaze, on a voulu me quitte ? Ricana Ombrage. Ce n'est pas bien du tout. Sancho, ramènes-le dans sa cellule.

- A vos ordres, Maîtresse ! "Wingardium Leviosa".

_Drago sentit son corps se soulever et prendre la direction du sous-sol. Il eut l'impression de suinter la peur tant celle-ci était présente dans toutes les cellules e son corps. Une fois arrivés, le gnome le déshabilla totalement et l'attacha face au mur. L'humiliation était totale et dépassait de loin celle qu'il avait vécue à sa vente aux enchères._

- Ah mon beau Topaze, tu n'aurais pas dû tenter de t'évader. D'habitude, vois-tu, je suis toute tendre à nos "premières fois" mais tu m'as trop mise en colère !

_Elle s'arrêta de parler pour lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille et la nuque offerte. Une nausée monta à la gorge de Drago._

- Il faut que je te punisse ! Tu comprends, hein ? Doloris !

L_e jeune homme eut alors l'impression d'avoir le corps en feu, qu'on lui arrachait les ongles et les yeux, que chaque terminaison nerveuse était transpercée par une aiguille rougie par le feu. _""Je ne pleurerais pas. Tu ne me verras pas pleurer et supplier, vieille chouette_."" Un nouveau "doloris" lui fut envoyé puis cela s'arrêta. Malgré lui, il se mit à souffler de soulagement._

- Oh, tu crois que j'en aie fini avec toi ? Mais je ne fais que commencer !

_Drago entendit alors l'horrible bonne femme jeter un sort à sa baguette. Il reçut alors un coup cuisant dans le dos. Ombrage le fouettait avec ardeur et hargne. Elle avait transformé sa baguette en fouet virtuel mais qui faisait son effet comme un vrai. Le beau blond n'était plus que douleur. Elle ne se contentait pas de le fouetter dans le dos. Elle cherchait aussi à atteindre la peau tendre de ses fesses, ses bras et ses cuisses. Ses jambes flageolaient sous lui tant les coups pleuvaient. Le flot incessant du fouet-baguette stoppa net alors qu'un fracas tonitruant venait de se faire entendre à l'étage._


	14. Sauvetages

**Chapitre 14 : Sauvetages**

_Les trois équipes d'aurors, constituées chacune de quatre aurors et d'un meneur, arrivèrent devant le manoir caché sous le leurre d'une usine désaffectée. Ils firent exploser la lourde porte d'entrée. Leur commandant d'un geste ou deux de la main leur indiqua la marche à suivre. Il plissa le nez comme ses hommes. Ils avaient reconnu l'odeur infecte du sang. Du doigt, il indiqua à la première équipe l'étage, à la deuxième, il montra les sous-sols. Il entama avec celle restante la fouille du rez-de-chaussée. Harry était anxieux du devenir de Drago._

_Blaise et son équipe empruntèrent prudemment l'escalier qui menait aux sous-sols. Ils entendaient distinctement le bruit sinistre et si typique de coups de fouet accompagné de celui pathétique des gémissements de douleur._

_Ils arrivèrent en catimini vers les premières cellules. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. La vision y était insoutenable. Les jeunes hommes enlevés étaient nus et recroquevillés sur leur paillasse ou suspendus au mur. Leurs plaies étaient un amalgame de sang coagulé et de pus suintant. Leurs regards étaient hagards et sans vie. Soudain, une voix criarde se fit entendre._

- Alors, Mon beau Drago ! On fait moins le fier, hein ? Et tout cela ne fait que commencer !

_A ces mots, Blaise se mit à courir suivi par ses hommes. A nouveau, le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux les horrifia. Ombrage ne cessait d'assener son fouet sur Drago dont le dos présentait de lacérations. Blaise remarqua que l'outil de torture avait la forme d'un "chat à neuf queues". Le sang du prisonnier ruisselait et finissait sa route dans l'évacuation. Le jeune homme était affaissé dans les bracelets qui le maintenaient contre les pierres du lugubre cachot. Blaise blêmit et leva sa baguette._

- Expelliarmus !

_La tortionnaire se retrouva désarmée. Aussitôt l'équipe de l'ancien serpentard dardait leur baguette sur Ombrage._

- Ne bouges pas ! Ne parles pas, sale engeance ! _Grogna Blaise_.

_Il activa l'émetteur sorcier qui avertit Harry de sa trouvaille puis s'approcha de son vieil ami._

_Pendant ce temps, Harry, qui reçut le message d'alerte, avertit Ron de continuer son exploration à l'étage puis de continuer au rez-de-chaussée. Il descendit rejoindre Blaise. Quand il arriva, il fut choqué de voir son subordonné détacher un Drago exsangue. La rage le submergea et il attrapa sa vieille ennemie à la gorge._

- Tu vas payer pour tes crimes, salope !

_Le regard d'Ombrage, loin de refléter la peur, exprimait la joie et la folie. Harry, perdu, la relâcha._

- Pourquoi es-tu en colère, Auror ? _Grinça la sorcière._

- Parce que tu es une perverse, une malade et une criminelle !

- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt parce que j'ai "osé" toucher à ton "précieux" Drago ?

- Comment ? De quoi parles-tu, pourriture ?

- Crois-tu que j'ignore que tu as récupéré le domaine Malefoy ? Crois-tu que j'ignore les enquêtes que tu as commandées sur ce cher Drago Malefoy et ce doux Topaze ?

- Tu m'espionnes, ordure ?

- Depuis ta cinquième année à Poudlard, je n'ai pas raté un seul événement de ta vie !

- POURQUOI ?

- Parce que je voulais que ma vengeance soit terrible et parfaite, qu'elle te détruise le cœur et l'âme de fond en comble. Je croyais y être arrivé quand j'ai mit la main sur Drago ET Topaze mais je suis MAUDITE !

- QUOI ? Tu m'as enlevé Topaze ?

- Oui, il est ici !

- Où ?

- Pas loin, pas loin !

_Harry leva sa baguette en direction d'Ombrage, le visage rouge de colère._

- Où est-il ? Si jamais tu lui as fait du mal, tu me le paierais !

- Je ne lui ai pas fait pire qu'au beau Malefoy ! Alors… vers lequel ton cœur se porte-il ?

- Ce n'est pas le sujet ! Leur vie à tous les deux m'importe !

_Elle se mit à ricaner puis à hurler de rire. C'était un rire fou et démoniaque. Elle se tenait les côtes et tint des propos incohérents en mélangeant les deux prénoms. Harry la reprit à la gorge._

- Tu vas me dire où se trouve Topaze où tu n'atteindras pas Azkhaban.

- Aaah ah ah… Il est ici !

- Où ?

- Là ! _Dit-elle en montrant Drago du doigt_.

- C'est Drago !

- Oui ! Drago-Topaze, Topaze-Drago, c'est pareil !

- Tu veux dire que…

- Oui… tu es vraiment lent d'esprit !

- Emmenez-moi, cette salope ! _Indiqua Harry à son équipe_.

_Il se rapprocha de Drago et de Blaise. Ce dernier avait profité de l'aparté de l'Auror et de la Criminelle pour couvrir le corps nu et torturé de son ami avec sa cape d'auror. Harry caressa la joue de son Topaze-Drago qui était à peine conscient. Il regarda Blaise._

- Tu ne savais pas que Drago et Topaze ne faisaient qu'un ?

- Comment aurais-tu voulu que je le sache ? D'une part, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la fin de la guerre. Ensuite, comment aurais-je pu imaginer qu'un garçon aussi "fier" que lui se prostitue ?

- Drago… m'entends-tu ? _Chuchota Harry en caressant la douce joue et les cheveux soyeux de son amant_.

_Un léger frémissement parcouru les paupières fermées de la pauvre victime. Les yeux cernés s'ouvrirent péniblement. Un regard clair et brumeux croisa celui inquiet de Harry._

- Drago, comment vas-tu ? Crois-tu pouvoir marcher ?

- Harry ? Mmmh, mal très mal !

- Mon chéri, il faut que tu marches ! D'accord ?

- D'ac…

_Blaise et Harry l'aidèrent à se relever. La cape s'ouvrit et de sa baguette, Harry invoqua un sort de fermeture. Il ne voulait pas que le corps de son amant soit à nouveau dévoilé. Drago se relevait et dressait la tête avec orgueil. Harry l'embrassa sur la bouche._

- Je suis fier de toi, mon Topaze !

_Ne prêtant pas attention au regard surpris de son amant, Harry se tourna vers Blaise._

- Ton équipe et toi allez voir les autres victimes. Je vais appeler Ron, qu'ils vous aident à les transporter.

_Il activa l'émetteur vers Ron pour qu'il les rejoigne._

- Harry ! _Gémit Drago qui s'accrochait à l'auror_.

- Oui, mon chéri ?

- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé Topaze ?

- Ce n'est pas le cas ? Drago… tu n'es pas Topaze ?

- Si… mais qui te l'a dit ?

- Ombrage !

- Ah !?

- Je vais t'emmener à Sainte Mangouste avec les autres, tu vas te soigner et après nous discuterons plus avant de "nous" !

_Il l'emporta dans ses bras pour qu'il se sente protégé. L'équipe de Ron était arrivée et les regarda surpris puis aida Blaise et les autres._

_Alors qu'ils montaient tous les escaliers, des bruits de course et de sorts jetés à tout va retentirent du rez-de-chaussée. Une fois arrivés, Harry confia Drago à Ron et se jeta dans la bataille. D'un coup d'œil, il comprit la situation. Ombrage avait été libérée grâce à l'intervention de Sancho. Elle avait jeté un doloris à un des membres de l'équipe de Harry. Ce dernier voulut lui lancer un _expelliarmus _mais elle l'évita. Elle commença à prononcer : "_Ava…_". Quand elle le finit, Sancho s'écroula au sol. Il était clair que s'il avait fait tout ce qu'il faut pour elle, il ne pouvait pas la laisser "tuer" le Survivant ! Harry lança un "petrificus totalus" alors qu'elle cherchait à s'enfuir. Elle chuta alors durement sur le rebord d'une grande table de marbre et tomba inanimée. L'un des hommes de Harry s'approcha d'elle et prit son pouls à la carotide._

- Elle est morte ! _S'écria t'il_.

- Bon débarras ! _S'exclamèrent en chœur Blaise et Ron._

_Harry regarda les corps des deux kidnappeurs et fit la grimace._

- On s'en va ! On n'a plus rien à faire ici ! On enverra les "nettoyeurs" ! _Ordonna t'il_

_Il reprit Drago dans ses bras et sortit sans se retourner, suivi par les autres aurors et les otages._


	15. Doutes

**Chapitre 14 : Doutes**

_La tête posée dans le creux de ses bras, Drago somnolait. Il ne se reposait pas vraiment, les plaies de son dos le faisaient trop souffrir. On le faisait dormir sur le ventre. Il était là depuis deux jours. Ils avaient été rythmés par les soins à base d'onguents, d'ingurgitation de potions et plusieurs sorts qui lui furent administrés pour accélérer sa guérison._

_Il avait eut la visite des membres de sa famille, Andromeda, Ted, Nymphadora et son époux Remus. De même, il rencontra Hermione et ses amies. Blaise ainsi que Ron vinrent aussi lui rendre visite. Néanmoins, pas l'ombre d'une mèche noire ou le bout d'une cicatrice ne se pointèrent. Que faisait Harry ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu le voir ? Lui en voulait-il ? Etait-il déçu que Topaze soit Drago ou l'inverse ? C'était à en devenir schizophrène tant ses deux "personnalités" semblaient provoquer de multiples questions._

_Des mains, Drago se frotta les yeux y déposant des larmes. Il allait le perdre, il le sentait. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas dit à ce stupide survivant qu'il l'aimait. Il retournerait dans sa famille, il reprendrait le cours de son existence et de ses études._

_Son médicomage entra dans la pièce._

Bonjour, M. Malefoy, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Bonjour ! J'ai encore un peu mal au dos !

- Certes, et la douleur sera lancinante pendant de nombreux jours mais vos plaies cicatrisent vite et disparaîtront. Vous vous en sortez mieux que les autres qui subissaient cette infamie depuis plusieurs semaines. Certains d'entre eux ont même été violés par leurs geôliers.

- Brrr… J'ai eut de la chance

- Tout à fait, vous pouvez ressortir demain matin !

- Ah oui ? D'accord !

- Monsieur WEASLEY viendra vous emmener à son domicile !

- Ah !?

- Un problème, Monsieur MALEFOY ?

- Non, non, ça va !

_Une fois le médicomage sorti, Drago avait les yeux fixés sur le mur blanc qui lui faisait face. Du coin de ses yeux gris-bleu surgit une perle d'eau vite entraînée par une autre. Puis ce fut un flot ininterrompu qui macula les joues pâles. Pas un son, pas un sanglot, pas un gémissement ne vint troubler le lourd silence de la chambre._

_Quand les pleurs se furent taris, Drago s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures et sombra dans un sommeil lourd assommé par les potions. Sa nuit fut peuplée de cauchemars et d'idées négatives. Dès qu'il fut réveillé, il reprit le fil de ses pensées de la veille. C'était certain maintenant… si Harry avait apprécié, ou aimé, Topaze, ses sentiments envers Drago étaient loin d'être aussi tendres. Trop de ressentiments issus du cours de leur scolarité, ou concernant Lucius Malefoy, pesaient lourd dans la balance. De même, le fait que Topaze ait caché cette identité-ci, devait sûrement le remonter tout autant. Tudieu, voilà qu'il devenait schizophrène._

_Si Harry avait "vraiment" voulu de lui, il ne l'aurait pas envoyé chercher par Ron Weasley pour qu'il dorme chez lui. Il se prépara ainsi que ses affaires et attendit patiemment._

_Il entendit toquer à la porte et vit entrer une tignasse rousse se faufiler en réponse à son "Entrez" suivie par une plus petite silhouette. Il reconnut Hermione avec laquelle il avait aimé parler au restaurant puis au tournoi de Quidditch._

- Bonjour, Drago ! _Dit en chœur le couple_.

- Bonjour, Hermione ! Ron…

- Tu te sens bien ? _Demanda Hermione_.

- Oui, mieux, merci !

- Harry nous a demandé de t'accueillir chez nous ! _Reprit-elle_.

- J'avais cru comprendre ! _Murmura Drago amer_.

- Pas d'inquiétude, hein ? Il m'a dit qu'il t'en expliquerai les raisons de vive voix !

- Je ne suis pas stupide ! J'ai bien compris la raison ! _Répondit-il rageusement_.

- Ah oui ? _Dit Hermione très mutine_.

- Quel choc que ce "cher" Topaze soit son pire ennemi après Voldemort !

- Crois-tu que ce soit cette raison ?

- Topaze était infiniment plus attirant et plus tendre aussi que moi je ne le suis !

- T'entends-tu parler Drago ?

- Comment ?

- Tu es Topaze, tu es donc tout aussi tendre et attirant que "lui" ! _Ria Hermione_.

- Et puis… _Intervient Ron_. Quand il a fallut attaquer Ombrage, c'est à Drago, à toi, que Harry pensait !

- Non, il n'arrêtait pas de demander à Ombrage où était Topaze !

- Parce qu'il se sentait coupable de l'avoir "oublié" pour Drago, pour toi ! Il m'a avoué que sur le coup, il pensait avoir usé d'un innocent pour l'abandonner à ton profit. Il t'aime !

- Non, Ron, il ne m'aime pas !

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Parce qu'il ne me l'a jamais dit !

- Drago ! _Reprit Hermione_.

- Oui ?

- Harry a vu les siens mourir, Sirius, Dumbledore, et Ginny sans compter ses parents dont il a été sevré trop tôt. Non seulement, même s'il aime beaucoup et beaucoup de gens, il n'a pas eut l'habitude de "dire" cet amour. Sans compter que ceux à qui il l'a dit, je pense à Sirius et Ginny, ils sont morts.

- Que veux-tu me faire comprendre ?

- Que même s'il ne te l'a pas dit, il t'aime !

- J'ai du mal à le croire !

- Crois-le ! Dis-moi… et toi ?

- Quoi ? Moi ?

- Lui as-tu dit ?

- Je… non… mais la dernière fois que…

- Que ?

- La dernière fois que nous avons fait l'amour, j'ai failli lui crier !

- Et bien… c'est déjà cela mais vaudrait mieux que tu le lui dises aussi ! _Souria Ron_. Bon… nous partons maintenant ? Avant que les journalistes ne t'assaillent à la sortie !

- Oui, je suis prêt.

_Il était installé depuis quelques heures et venait de finir son repas quand il reçut un hibou de son amant. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre pour mieux lire._

_**Drago,**_

_**Il faut que nous sauvions ton nom et ta réputation suite à ta vente. En effet, les fouineurs de journalistes sont particulièrement actifs me concernant et ton identité à cette vente commence à circuler. Je pense que l'un de mes aurors en est le responsable et m'a trahi.**_

_**J'ai trouvé la meilleure solution au monde : EPOUSES-MOI ! J'ai une réputation en béton et personne n'osera rien dire contre toi si tu es mon époux.**_

_**J'arriverais dans la soirée chez Ron et Hermione le temps que j'organise la cérémonie au plus tôt. Prépares tes affaires, je te ramènerai à la maison.**_

_**A ce soir.**_

_**Harry**_

_Dans le poing rageur de Drago, la lettre était complètement chiffonnée. Le jeune homme grinçait des dents et ruminait les mots de son amant._

_--Pour qui me prends-il ? L'épouser ? Et l'amour dans tout cela ? Me marier avec lui pour les convenances ? Me marier avec sans qu'il ne me l'ait demandé dans les règles de l'art ? Ah ça non !--_

_Drago, sous le coup de la colère, écrivit un parchemin à sa tante et à son oncle de venir le chercher au plus vite._

_Il rédigea en un autre pour Harry._

_**Harry,**_

_**Je me dois de répondre à ta missive.**_

_**Il est hors de question que je t'épouse.**_

_**Raison n° 1 : ma réputation est déjà faite car je suis le fils d'un des pires mangemorts.**_

_**Raison n° 2 : mon nom est déjà sali car je suis le fils d'un des pires mangemorts.**_

_**Raison n° 3 : je porte le nom de mon oncle depuis deux ans et ce nom-là n'est pas terni.**_

_**Raison n° 4 : le temps des mariages de convenances est passé.**_

_**Raison n° 5 : c'est la pire "demande" en mariage que je n'ai jamais eut.**_

_**Restons en là… toi et moi… pas de mariage, ne soyons plus amants… Nous avons passé de bons moments mais cela suffit.**_

_**Adieu**_

_**Drago**_

_Une fois que les deux hiboux commandés repartirent vers leurs destinataires, Drago se remit face à la fenêtre. Il pleuvait dehors, l'eau de pluie ruisselait sur les carreaux tandis qu'une eau plus salée ruisselait sur les joues pâles._


	16. Quand tout le monde s'en mêle !

**Chapitre 16 : Quand tout le monde s'en mêle** !

_Harry, très entouré, était attablé dans la cuisine des Weasley. Il se tenait la tête dans les mains et gémissait sur Drago. Il avait refusé de le voir et de lui ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Autour du chef des Aurors, ses amis étaient présents mais tous ne le soutenaient pas._

- Pourquoi ? _Gémit-il_

- Pourquoi quoi ? _Demanda Hermione_.

- Pourquoi ne veut-il pas me voir ? Pourquoi refuses t'il de m'épouser ?

- Et bien… il m'a montré ta lettre… je t'ai trouvé très… "directif" !

- Comment cela ?

- Il n'a pas pu choisir de se "vendre" ! Il n'a pas pu choisir à "qui" il allait être vendu ! Et tu as voulu lui imposer de se marier avec toi. Te rends-tu compte que pour la première fois depuis ces dernières semaines, il peut enfin décider de quelque chose ?

- Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

_Le jeune homme laissa tomber sa tête sur la table. Des cris d'orfraie se firent alors entendre dans l'entrée. Hermione et Ron en prirent la direction. Ils furent suivis par Harry, Blaise et son épouse Pansy, Neville, Luna et les Jumeaux Weasley ainsi que leurs conjoints respectifs, Théo et Angelina. Ils étaient pratiquement tous là ses plus proches amis._

_Ils virent une grande femme rousse qui vociférait contre son mari mais aussi contre la maisonnée et vouait Harry Potter aux enfers. Ce dernier tassa les épaules quand il vit derrière le couple atypique un autre couple non moins atypique. Nymphadora écoutait sa mère et opinait de la tête aux récriminations de celle-ci. Remus, quant à lui, avait les bras croisés, ne disait mots mais son visage était sévère. Il le regardait avec désapprobation. Hermione s'approcha de la virago._

- Bonjour, Madame, je suis Hermione Granger-Weasley ! Puis-je savoir à qui j'ai affaire ?

- Je suis Andromeda Tonks et voici mon indigne époux Ted. Je sais que vous connaissez ma fille Nymphadora et son mari Remus ! Ah oui, Bonjour !

- Que puis-je pour vous, Madame Tonks ?

- Je veux que mon pauvre neveu me soit rendu et cet infâme personnage ne l'approche plus.

_Elle avait désigné Harry d'un doigt accompagné d'un regard noir et méprisant._

- Madame, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous parlions en petit comité de ce qui vous amène ici. Je propose que mon époux Ron et Harry vous accompagnent à mon bureau pendant que je vais chercher Drago.

_En silence, tout le monde acquiesça à la proposition de la sage personne qu'elle était. Une fois leur dos tourné, elle monta quatre à quatre les marche et toqua nerveusement à la porte de Drago._

- Qui est-ce ?

- C'est Hermione !

- Que veux-tu ?

- Ta tante, ton oncle et ta cousine sont arrivés !

_Le panneau de bois s'ouvrit sur le pâle visage du jeune homme._

- Harry est toujours là ?

- Oui, il est avec eux !

- Oh non, j'espérais qu'il serait reparti !

- Tu ne connais pas si bien Harry que cela, c'est quelqu'un de très opiniâtre !

- Il faut que je descende hein ?

- Oui, mais tu n'es pas obligé de parler !

- Et bien… allons affronter ceux que j'aime !

_Hermione ria aux éclats et c'est bras dessus-dessous qu'elle embarqua Drago. Ils entendaient de forts éclats de voix dont les plus tonitruants venaient d'Andromeda. Les autres "invités" d'Hermione attendaient dans le hall et écoutaient aussi. A peine eurent-ils franchi la porte qu'un silence de mort tomba dans la pièce. Drago blêmit à la vue de son amour. Ce dernier lui adressa un grand et chaleureux sourire et s'avança vers lui. Le jeune étudiant eut alors une drôle de réaction, il se "cacha" derrière Hermione qui faisait trente bons centimètres de moins que lui. Harry fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à sermonner son amant._

- Ne dis rien, Harry, et vas t'asseoir ! _Ordonna Hermione_.

- Mais…

- Chut… _Reprit-elle en lui montrant un des fauteuils de velours vers encore vacants_.

_Drago lui resta debout près de la porte comme prêt à fuir les siens et l'homme qu'il aimait. Son oncle était enfoncé dans son fauteuil comme s'il cherchait à s'y fondre. Les autres étaient sagement assis et attendaient sûrement que les débats soient présidés par hermione._

- Madame Tonks, vous vous écoutons.

- J'ai apporté cinq mille gallions cela couvrira amplement le prix de "VENTE" et les frais occasionnés par mon neveu. Mon "ma-ri" a fini par tout m'avouer quand le nom de naissance de Drago a été évoqué concernant cette "affaire". Des petits curieux ont déjà fait le parallèle avec nous et le nom des Tonks.

- Madame… _Tenta Harry_

Vous ! Bouclez-là !

- Madame Tonks … laissez-le parler ! _Intervint Hermione_

- Madame Tonks ! _Reprit Harry_. Je ne suis en rien responsable de la vente de votre neveu ou de la divulgation de son nom.

- SOIT pour la vente, mon "ma-ri" est TO-TA-LE-MENT responsable et mon innocent neveu ignorait que j'avais une fortune qui me venait de ma grand-mère maternelle. Et que les "pauvres" dettes de mon "ma-ri" n'étaient qu'une goutte d'eau. Concernant la "divulgation" du nom de Malefoy, cette petite fouine de Dennis Crivey a bien été embauchée par vous, non ? Ne niez pas ! Ma fille a, elle aussi, enquêté. Sans compter qu'un de vos aurors lui a tout révélé.

- Je ne pensais pas que l'identité de Drago pouvait être mise au jour !

- IMBECILE ! Dennis Crivey n'est pas détective mais journaliste en duo avec son frère aîné.

- Noooonnn !?

- SI ! Vous avez DETRUIT la réputation de mon neveu ! Croyez-vous que Sainte Mangouste acceptera de l'employer à la fin de ses études ? Son rêve aussi est DETRUIT.

- Je veux l'épouser !

- Et j'ai dit NON ! _Cria Drago_.

- Mais Drago… _Commença sa tante_.

- Non… Tante Andie ! Il n'est pas question que je l'épouse !

- Pourquoi ? _Gémit Harry_.

- Je ne veux pas être un homme entretenu. S'il le faut, j'émigrerais en France ou ailleurs chez les sorciers. Je ne voudrais te demander qu'une chose !

- Oui, Drago ?

- Vas-tu accepter l'offre de ma tante d'éteindre ma dette ?

- Drago !

_Le Chef des aurors s'approcha. Il vit Drago lever la main pour l'arrêter._

- Non arrêtes-toi et réponds-moi !

- Oui, j'accepte !

- Donc… Je suis libre ?

- Oui, tu es libre ! _Murmura Harry déçu et inquiet_.

- Je refuse de t'épouser !

- Mais Drago ! _Insista Harry_. Tu aimes l'Angleterre et tu voudrais la quitter ? En plus, entre nous, cela marchait plutôt bien, non ?

- Pas assez pour faire un mariage qui tienne ! Et puis… un jour… tu me reprocherais tout le tort que ma réputation finira de faire dans ta vie ! _Dit-il en baissant la tête_.

_Harry, cette fois-ci, ne céda pas et s'approcha de Drago. Il posa sa main sur la joue légèrement rosée de son amant. Il releva le tendre visage vers lui et croisa avec appréhension le regard gris-bleu. Il y voit un chagrin égal au sien. Il commença à déposer un léger baiser sur les fines lèvres de Drago._

_Quatre furies ouvrirent la porte avec fracas. Accompagnée de Pansy, __Luna __et Angelina __entra en criant._

- Vous ne devinerez jamais le nouveau scandale qui secoue le monde des sorciers et qui fera la Une du "Chicaneur".

_Elle fit un clin d'œil à __Angelina_

- Comme si c'était le moment ! _Intervint Hermione_.

- Non ! _S'ingéra Luna_. Laisses-moi expliquer ! Figurez-vous… qu'une Histoire d'Amour SIIIII Roooooomantique vient d'être découverte ! La voilà ! Alors qu'ils s'étaient fiancés à l'âge de 16 ans, deux jeunes hommes de Poudlard se sont retrouvés éloignés l'un de l'autre à cause de la guerre contre Lord Voldemort. L'un des jeunes hommes avait appris que son fiancé avait des aventures alors que lui s'était préservé pour son amour. Il eut alors l'idée avec l'un de ses amis et collègues de son fiancé, Blaise Zabini pour ne pas le citer, de se mettre aux enchères en sachant que son fiancé y venait pour une enquête. Ce même fiancé, l'ayant reconnu, l'acheta sous le coup de la colère et pour éviter qu'une autre personne ne le lui enlève.

_Tout le monde, y compris les hommes qui venaient du hall, écoutait un béant de surprise. Où cette Luna allait chercher de telles idées abracadabrantes et pourtant si évidentes et lumineuses._

- C'est très ingénieux ! _S'écria Hermione, en regardant Luna_.

- Oui… plus rien n'empêche Harry et Drago de se marier ! _Souria Angelina_.

- C'est VRAI ! _S'enthousiasma Harry_. Drago… plus rien ne t'empêches de m'épouser maintenant.

- Formidable ! S'exclamèrent Andromeda et Nymphadora.

_Alors que tous leurs amis les félicitaient déjà à qui mieux mieux quand une voix traînante mais néanmoins tranchante s'éleva par-dessus les autres._

- Et pourquoi je l'épouserais ? _Questionna Drago_.

- Quoi ? _Hurlèrent plusieurs personnes_.

- Oui, pourquoi j'épouserais un homme qui ne m'a JAMAIS dit qu'il m'aimait ?

_Harry s'approcha de son homme en plissant des yeux._

- Je-te-si-gna-le-que-toi-non-plus-tu-ne-m'as-ja-mais-dit-JE-T'AIME ! _Assena Harry en tapant la poitrine de Drago du bout du doigt_.

- Oooh !

- Alors ? Toi d'abord ? Ou moi ?

- Ensemble ! _Répondit timidement Drago_.

_Ils s'enlacèrent sous les regards affectueux de leurs proches et leurs amis. Ils murmurèrent oreilles contre bouches._

- Je t'aime, Harry !

- Je t'aime, Drago !

_Comme en manque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Commença alors un ballet passionnée de lèvres et de langues. La fièvre montait en eux comme jamais. Quand ils reprirent leur souffle. Ils furent très étonnés de se retrouver seuls. Leurs fronts se touchaient, ils échangèrent alors un regard lourd de promesses._

* * *

**Cinq ans plus tard.**

_Un couple d'amoureux se serrait dans les bras l'un de l'autre, lovés au creux d'un lit chaud et moelleux. Leurs chevelures or et ébène étaient mélangées l'une à l'autre. Le brun se réveilla le premier et parsema le visage de son aimé de baisers. L'autre se réveilla en papillonant des yeux._

- Bonjour, Mon auror préféré et bon anniversaire !

- Bonjour, mon tendre Topaze, bon anniversaire à toi aussi.

- Ouh lala, tu te rends compte, Harry ? Cinq ans que nous sommes mariés !

- Oui ! Je bénis chaque seconde de ce précieux temps passé auprès de toi !

- Wouaah, quel romantique mon amour…

- Tu le mérites, mon doux Topaze… Dis-moi ?

- Oui ?

- Après toutes ces années, ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait temps que l'on devienne une famille ?

- OUI ! Combien veux-tu d'enfants ?

- Autant que nos deux cœurs pourront en accueillir !

- D'accord.

_Il recouvrit alors son mari et lui de la couette afin de fêter "dignement" leur anniversaire de mariage._

* * *

**Bientôt… une nouvelle FF avec nos chouchoux… Elle sera SPECIALE ! Elle sera mi-figue, mi-raisin ! **

**A suivre à partir du 17 septembre 2007 !!!!!!**

**Son Titre : L'AUTRE FACE**

* * *


End file.
